Loyalty
by skyfire2459
Summary: Hermione rescues Harry from the Dursleys shortly after 5th year, but what does Dumbledore have to say about this? will innocent people get hurt? will romance spring between anyone? UPDATED TO CHAPTER 28
1. Meet the Parents

Loyalty

Part 1-Meet the Parents

Disclaimer-I do not own anything…if I did I would be off snogging Harry or Ron in the broom closet.

Harry Potter awoke with a start. It had been 2 days after he returned home from 5th year, and he had barely 2 hours of sleep. The same memories kept rushing through his head. Sirius falling through the veil, Ron's face as the brain attached itself to him, and Hermione falling to the ground. These images wouldn't go away. They were slowly rotting his brain. Quickly he grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write.

Hermione,

I don't know how much more of this I can take! I'm going to die of sleep deprivation! Ok, so maybe this isn't the best time to joke around. I miss you and Ron so much already and it's killing me to be living here in this hellhole. I do hope Ron comes to get me, or Lupin. So how are you? Are you ok? Just checking to make sure.

Harry

Harry attached the letter to Hedgewig and sent her on her way, staying up all night for an answer.

Hermione sat on her window ledge letting the wind ruffle her hair as she read Harry's letter. She was actually very surprised _he_ had written to _her_. She thought for sure after Sirius' death he would hide himself in the corner of his room in a ball and never come out. She was just about to reply when an idea came to her. Quickly she ran downstairs hoping to find her parents.

"Morning dear." Her mum greeted. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"I have to ask you something."

"Ok. Shoot."

"Were not going on any family vacations or anything this summer are we?"

"No. Why?"

"Well I was hoping a friend from school could stay over the whole summer."

"Which friend might this be?"

"Harry Potter. The one with the horrible aunt and uncle I told you about."

"Well I don't see why that would be a problem. Let me ask your father and then I will tell you."

"Ok mum. Thank you. I will be up in my room if you need me."

"Ok."

Dear Harry,

Guess what? I just asked my mum if you could stay the summer at my place and she said she would be ok with it! She has to ask my dad still. That might be a little tough, but I don't think they will say no. As for me I'm fine. How are you? How are you holding up?

With Love,

Hermione

She sent the letter back with another owl, not Hedgewig; she kept him for the other answer, and tried to silently listen in on her parent's conversation.

"We don't know him." Said Hermione Grangers father.

"Well this would be a good chance to get to know him. We barely hear anything about her school, and when we do his name and another boy named Ron's name is mentioned. Why can't he? And you herd how he is being treated! No one deserves to be locked in a cupboard."

"He is a 16 year old boy with raging hormones."

"And?"

"And I would like to keep him away from my 16 year old girl with raging hormones."

"Honey did you forget that she goes to a boarding school for 10 months out of the year with this boy?"

"So."

"So when are you going to accept the fact that you're sweet 3 year old girl has grown up?"

"Never."

"Jack." Her mother said sternly.

"O.K. He can stay, but I will be watching him."

Meanwhile Harry was sitting in the middle of his bed waiting patiently for Hedgewig to arrive. He looked at his clock, 11:21am; Dudley would be getting up soon and start pounding on his door. He was just about to lock it when 2 letters flew into his hand and a strange barn owl leaving the room. One was from Ron and the other was from Hermione. He opened hers first.

"I could stay with her?" He thought out loud. "That would be so cool." He sat at his desk and started to write back when Hedgewig came flying in with another letter.

Harry,

My dad said yes! We are coming to get you at 5:00pm whether you like it or not. Don't worry about your aunt and uncle. My parents will take care of them. See you then!

With Love,

Hermione

"I'm going to stay at my best friends house. Who just happens to be a girl. All summer long. Holy crap!"

Harry looked at himself in the mirror and realized he hadn't bathed in 3 days! He took a quick shower and packed all of his Hogwarts things. 5:00 rolled around and from his window Harry saw Hermione walk up to the front door. He waited upstairs to hear the Dursleys reaction.

"Hello." Vernon's voice rang out. "How may I help you? Are you here for Dudley?"

"No." she said as her parents walked up behind her. "I'm here for Harry."

"What?" he bellowed and Harry found this the perfect timing to pound down the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled and ran past Vernon, throwing her arms around his neck.

"It's nice to see you to 'Mione."

"Your so pale." She touched his cheek. "Have you been eating?"

"No."

"Harry you can't do this to yourself."

"Get out of my house!" Vernon yelled grabbing Hermione by the arm.

"Don't touch her!" Harry yelled and Jack grabbed Vernon.

"Get your hand off my daughter, and we are taking Harry with us."

"Fine! Take him! But if another one of you freaks step foot inside this house again there will be hell to pay!"

Jack and Hermione grabbed Harry's things and loaded it into the car. Without a second look back, they were gone.

"Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Granger for letting me stay with you. I promise I will pay my dues by helping out as much as I can."

"It's our pleasure. We hear all these great things about 'Mione's friends but we never get to meet them, and I never got to thank the man who saved my daughters life from a mountain troll."

Harry beamed and wondered how much about their lived the Granger's knew.

"OK let's start with the ground rules." Her dad started. "You can call us Jack and Cindy. Mr. and Mrs. Make us feel old."

"OK. Jack and Cindy."

"Number 2. You may not be in the same room with my daughter without the door open."

"What you don't trust me dad?"

"Of course I trust you honey. I just don't trust him."

"Jack."

"It's ok. I understand." Harry laughed.

"Ok. Good. Ruler number 3. There will be no touching of any kind from the opposite sex, unless it's me and your mom. Got it?"

"Yes." Hermione groaned not believing what her dad was saying.

"And last but not least, have fun. It's summer! That's means Hermione you can't shut yourself up in our library and read all day."

"Yes dad."

About 10 minuets later the Grangers car pulled into a driveway. The house was a little bigger than the Dursley's, but much more inviting.

"Harry your room is the second one to the left, and once your done unpacking my mom has dinner ready."

"OK."

"If you need me my room is right next door."

"Thank you 'Mione. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Oh I think I have an idea."

A/N-So that was number 1! I hope you all liked it. I know it's never very exciting in the beginning, but it will get better. I promise. I mean I should know right? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINIK! I ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIZEM BUT NO FLAMERS. Thank you for your time. 

Kaitlyn


	2. Dumbledore's Plan

Loyalty 

Part 2-Dumbledores Plan

Disclaimer- Do I look like J.K Rowling to you? Yeah…didn't think so… Last time on Loyalty…

"_Harry your room is the second one to the left, and once your done unpacking my mom has dinner ready."_

"_OK."_

"_If you need me my room is right next door."_

"_Thank you 'Mione. You don't know how much this means to me."_

"_Oh I think I have an idea."_

'Harry help!' A scream echoed through his mind, but he couldn't do anything about it. He was stuck.

'_Do something!'_

'_I can't! I can't get out!'_

'_Oh my god! Harry it's S…' A loud thump hit Harry's door and he finally opened it to reveal someone in a heap on the floor._

"Hermione!" Harry yelled jolting up in bed. Sweat covered his face as he quietly walked over and opened her door. She was lying in her bed sound asleep, so Harry walked back into his room and lay awake all night.

"Harry did you get any sleep last night?" Hermione asked handing him a plate of pancakes.

"Uh…"

"Don't lie to me. It won't work."

"No. I got about 2 hours and that's it."

"Harry what can I do to help you?"

"I don't know. Make these dreams go away."

"I can't do that, but I can talk to you about them. Tell me what they are all about."

"I can't."

"Harry you need to. This is not healthy. It's also not a smart idea, and you know I'm always here. Don't shut me out."

"Hermione I…"

"Morning dears." Cindy called pounding down the steps. "Are you ready for our yearly shopping trip 'Mione?"

"Yes, and I think Harry should come. It's not a good idea to leave him alone with dad."

"Yes, do you need any new clothes? I don't mean to be rude but the clothes you have on are dirty and at least 3 sizes to big."

"Well besides my school robed I've never worn anything of my own."

"Serious? That's horrible. Well we will be sure to get you things at the mall."

"Mall? I don't have any muggle money."

"It's ok. I have money."

"Oh no, I can't let you pay for me."

"Harry you deserve this." Hermione jumped in. "If someone says they are going to pay for something nod your head."

"What she said." Cindy laughed. "Come on, let's go."

Dumbledore sat in his office with an angry look on his face. "Where is Harry?"

"He is staying with the Grangers." Professor McGonagal said.

"Why is he there? That was not in the plan."

"What plan?" Lupin shouted. "We are talking about his life! Oh and by the way, while were at it let's all give Dumbledore a hand for killing 2 peoples lives. Mentally and physically."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dumbledore new Sirius was innocent. He knew Harry was being treated like shit, and most importantly he new Harry could go live with Sirius and have a somewhat happy life. But did he do anything about it? No."

"I did it for his best interest."

"Harry lived in a cupboard for 12 years of his life! How exactly is that his best interest? And now he is with Hermione and you want him to live here at Hogwarts? Leave him alone!"

"He is not safe there."

"He is! I have been watching over him myself and Hermione is really connecting with him. He has lost so many people in his life I'm surprised he hasn't locked himself in a room and never come out! That's what is going to happen to him if you force him to live at Hogwarts."

"I would never force him."

"Oh yes you would."

"I don't really like the way you are talking to me. I have to ask you to leave."

"Fine! I have to go look after Harry anyways. You know, like a responsible adult."

"McGonagal can you please go get Snape for me."

"Sure." She said and about 10 minuets later professor Snape walked into his office.

"Severes."

"Dumbledore, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I have a very important job for you but you must not get caught."

"I like the way this conversation is going."

"There are many things Harry doesn't know and I need to be the one to tell him, but to do that I need him here at Hogwarts, not with the Grangers."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need Harry to realize that staying with them puts their lives in danger. Scare him, but don't hurt anyone in the process. Badly."

"It will be my pleasure."

"Harry dear. No that's all wrong." Cindy said putting the pile of clothes back on the hangers. "I've never shopped for a boy before but I know that doesn't look good."

"Well I don't know what I'm doing either." He confessed.

"You people are hopeless." Hermione cut in. "If I was a girl, ok I am a girl, I would be attracted to something more like this."

Harry laughed and walked into the dressing room. Hermione had good taste. So after about 3 hours of shopping and a bagillion bags later the car pulled back into the Granger house.

'It's really hot." Cindy complained. "Why don't you go swimming today? Our new pool hasn't even been used!"

"That sounds great!" Harry said.

"Uh…I'm actually really cold, don't feel like swimming."

"'Mione your sweating, and your in a turtle neck."

"Yeah…Uh…"

"Hermione what's wrong?" Cindy asked.

"Nothing mum, god, I just don't want to swim!" she yelled and stormed up to her room.

"I wonder wh…" Harry stopped mid-sentence when something clicked in his brain. "I know what's wrong." He slowly entered Hermione's room and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Can I see it?"

"See what?" she asked.

"The reason why you don't want to swim."

"Harry I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I want to see it. I want to see what I did to you."

"Harry you didn't do anything to me!" she yelled. "See? This is why I wanted to keep it a secret!" she pulled down the color of her shirt and revealed a star shaped scar just below her neck.

"Oh my god."

"Don't say anything Harry."

"But…"

"No buts! You didn't do anything to me. I wasn't paying attention, it's my own fault."

"Hermio…"

"Harry repeat after me." She said sitting in front of him and putting her hands on his cheeks. "I Harry Potter."

"This is no.."

"I Harry Potter!" she said louder.

"I Harry Potter.

"Did not."

"Did not."

"Hurt Hermione Granger."

"Hurt Hermione Granger."

"In any way shape or form."

"In any way shape or form."

"And she is the coolest person alive."

"And she is the coo…Hey!" he laughed.

"Sorry just had to add that in there." She pulled him into a tight hug. 'Don't ever think the worst of yourself."

"Hem hem…" Hermione whipped her head around and saw her dad standing in the doorway.

"Rules." He said.

"Dad the doors open. What's wrong with giving my best friend a hug?"

"Hugs are the leading cause of pregnancy."

"Dad!" she shouted. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Someone had to."

"Please get out of my room."

"hey I don't like that tome missy."

"I said please."

"Ok fine." He put two fingers up at his eyes and then pointed them at Harry.

"Go!" Hermione yelled.

"All right, all right. I rented movies for us to watch later."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Oh my goodness I am so embarrassed."

"I like your dad." Harry said. "He cares a lot about you."

"I really care about him to. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

An awkward moment of silence followed and then Harry and Hermione went downstairs and watched Pirates of the Caribbean with jack and Cindy.

A/N: SO HOW DID EVERYONE LIKE THIS ONE? I ADDED A LITTLE MORE FUNNY RULE STUFF WITH THE DAD. IT REMINDS ME OF MY DAD…LOL…PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Plan Unfolds

Loyalty

Part 3-The Plan Unfolds

Disclaimer- Don't own anything…tears

Thanks to all of my reviewers-

OnEbLoOdYrOsEpEtAl373-yeah I know I make a few mistakes…spelling and grammar was never really my strong points…lol

Red-head attack-haha….i like your name….too bad I'm not a red head though…lol

Joxer The Mighty-yay! It's my favorite fan! Lol

Snuffles629- don't worry it will be H'Hr…..but dumbledore has a few secrets…..

Beppo1-The hugs are the leading cause of pregnancy was just a joke….lol….it's the kind of thing my dad would say if I had a boyfriend…lol

T.C4H.P-Hermione's dad is kinda like my dad too…lol

lmill123- geez u like wrote me a novel…lol…I liked your idea but I had already written what was going to heppen….i'll do something though…

Thank you to all of my other reviewers also…..hope you like the story and keep me posted…

It was dark. So dark that Harry could barely see his own hand in front of his face.

'_Lumos' he muttered and his wand shown brightly down the lit corridor. The walls were lined with many doors, curious, Harry entered the first one. That was a big mistake. Ron and Hermione were sitting back to back in a pool of blood._

'_Oh my god.' Harry chocked and quickly ran out of that room, entering another one. Big mistake again. Mrs. Weasley lay there with Ginny on her stomach in a pool of blood._

Hermione woke up to the sound of someone banging against her wall. She quickly jumped up and ran over to Harry's roomto see him thrashing about in his bed.

"Harry!" she shouted just loud enough not to wake her parents. "Harry wake up!"

"No…everyone…love…dead…."

"Please Harry! Wake up!" she was afraid he would hurt himself so she ran over to him and tried to pin his arms at his side. That was no use. He thrashed around so much and his hand nearly missed Hermione's face by inches a couple of times. "Please Harry!"

"No….George…..Lupin…..don't die…."

Hermione gave up on holding him down and tried another approach. Reaching her hand under his back she pulled him up and grabbed him into a tight hug.

"Harry its ok….Calm down…"

"Hermione no!" he cried out. "You can't die….I never got a chance…to say I loved you…"

Hermione could feel the heat from his body and her wet shoulder from his tears. She was shocked. Did Harry Potter, the boy whom she's loved since 4th year, just confess his love to her without knowing it? He all of a sudden relaxed in her arms and she realized he was crying.

"Harry please wake up."

His arms suddenly lifted and made there way around Hermione's waist.

" 'Mione?"

"Yes Harry, it's me."

"Oh my god!" he pulled her into him so close that she could barely breath. "You…and Ron….Sirius….Lupin…Ron's whole family…..dead….."

"Harry it was only a dream."

"It felt real."

"Harry it's ok. Your safe."

"Hermione I need to sleep desperately, but I can't. These dreams are literally killing me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay with me."

"What?"

"Don't leave."

"Ok I won't." she slid under the covers next to Harry and he did the same.

"I haven't cried like that in front of anyone. I feel like such a loser."

"Harry it's ok, I'm not going to judge you. Understand me?"

No answer.

"Harry?" she looked over to see him fast asleep with a slight smile spread across his face.

"I love you Harry Potter." She whispered.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!"

Hermione jolted up in bed to see her father standing in the doorway and Harry getting up next to her. "Shit." She said to herself. "Dad this isn't what it looks like."

"Then what am I looking at?" he roared.

"Well…it's not what you think."

"What do I think?"

"You think me and Harry had sex, but we didn't."

"Sir. Nothing happened, I swear." Harry cut in.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. Go into the kitchen."

"Yes sir." Harry quickly ran out of the room and down into the kitchen.

"Come on Hermione were going to have a little chat with your mother."

'_Poor 'Mione. I just got her in trouble. Not to mention myself.'_

"Cindy I just found **_your _**daughter in bed with our house guest!"

"What!"

"No mom that's not what happened! I was helping Harry, he hasn't slept in 5 days!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys wouldn't understand."

"Honey then make us understand."

"Ok, but for that I need Harry to tell you about his life, from the beginning. He needs to be the one to tell it."

"Ok." Jack said walking to the door. "Harry can you come up here!"

Harry herd his name being called so he quickly ran upstairs to the Grangers bedroom.

"Yes?"

"Harry tell them your story." Hermione said.

"What? They don't know anything?"

"No. I wanted to keep them out of everything. It was safer, but I think it's time for them to know."

"Ok, so what do they know already?"

"Well they know I'm a witch, there is a war going on, and you saved me from a Thesteral."

"What? I didn't save you from a Thesteral."

"I had to explain the scar."

"Ok well." Harry said sitting down next to Hermione and facing her parents. "It started when I was about a year old…"

Harry took the next hour and a half to explain his whole life story. There was laughing, crying, and lots of questions. Harry told about every experience, from the first time he flew, from saving Hermione is the Department of Ministry's. When he was done, Jack and Cindy sat there in awe.

"Oh my goodness."

"That doesn't explain why you two woke up in the same bed together." Jack said.

"Well I heard Harry making noise so I went into see what was wrong and I could tell he was having a dream. I helped him to wake up and he asked me to stay. So I did. I think Harry actually slept the whole entire night."

"I did."

"So you did nothing but sleep the entire night."

"Exactly."

"Are you still ok with me staying here Jack?"

"Yes Harry it's the best thing for you now I presume. With all that's happening and what not."

"Thank you."

"If you ever need to talk." Cindy cut in. "About anything, I'll be happy to hear you."

Harry's eyes stung as a couple of tears clung to his eyes. "I haven't had a mom my whole life and now all of a sudden I have two."

Cindy started to cry and pulled Harry into a tight hug. "You are the best thing to come into Hermione's life, our lives, and I barely even know you but…I feel like I do ya know?

"Yeah." Harry laughed. "I think I do."

He pulled away from the hug and was about to say something when there was a huge crash in the wall sending glass and debris flying. Harry grabbed Cindy and pulled her to the ground, shielding her from whatever fell.

"Hermione!" he yelled. "Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Dad are you ok?"

Silence.

"Dad!" she stood up along with Harry and her mom to see a man completely covered in a black robe holding Jack around the neck. The mans face couldn't be seen.

"Let him go!" Hermione shouted, but the man ignored her and turned to Harry.

"See what your doing? This wouldn't be happening if you would just stay away."

"He's lying Harry." Hermione said. "I know my life is in danger but I'm still here, I haven't gone anywhere."

"That mudblood doesn't know anything." The man spat. Hermione grabbed her wand and pointed it at him.

"Stupefy!" He was obviously surprised and let go of Jack falling to the floor, but soon gained his composure and grabbed his own wand.

"Impedima!" Harry, Hermione, Jack, and Cindy flew against the wall and went crashing into the wall. The man left just as a letter floated down on top of Hermione.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_We have received intelligence that you preformed a stupefy spell a few minuets ago. Seeing as how you have never had a warning. This will be it._

_Hope you are well,_

_Improper use of magic._

_Ministry of Magic._

A/N: SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT CHAPTER? JACK REMINDES ME SO MUCH OF MY DAD…LOL…ANYWAYS…LEAVE A REVIEW! PLEASE!


	4. 16th Birthday

Loyalty

Part 4- 16th Birthday

Disclaimer:

Draco- "Kaitlyn I want you to have my babies."

Me- "I don't want your babies. I just want your character."

Draco- "Well fine. If you don't want my babies, then you can't have me."

Me- "Fine, be that way."

I do not own anything….tears

OK SOOOOOO……..I HAD LIKE 4 OR 5 REVIEWS! THAT'S SUCKS! I WANT A LOT! I'm review greedy….hehehe….so…on with this chapter….it's a pretty long one…

_Last time on Loyalty… (hehe..i feel like a soap opera…)_

"_Impedima!" Harry, Hermione, Jack, and Cindy flew against the wall and went crashing into the wall. The man left just as a letter floated down on top of Hermione._

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_We have received intelligence that you preformed a stupefy spell a few minuets ago. Seeing as how you have never had a warning. This will be it._

_Hope you are well,_

_Improper use of magic._

_Ministry of Magic._

Harry was sitting at the dining room table watching Cindy clean a slight cut on Hermione's forehead.

"Harry do you think that someone doesn't want you staying here?" she wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well whoever that was held back. Lots of people want you dead and you had no wand. He could have hurt you or any of us pretty badly."

"Your right. But what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know….Oh! Ron sent a letter, you might want to write back, he found out about what happened and wants to know if were ok."

"I already did."

"Oh ok. Ow mum! Could you be a little more gentle?"

"Sorry homey, I'm done anyways."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Uh huh."

Hermione stepped off her stool and jumped when Dumbledore apparated in with a loud 'pop'.

"Professor!" she screamed. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger."

"Dumbledore do you know who attacked us?"

"Sorry Harry I don't, but I insist that you come stay at Hogwarts were it is safer."

"No. I don't want to leave Hermione, what if something like this were to happen again?"

"I assure you, it won't."

"You don't know that!"

Hermione was about to say something when Lupin apparated in.

"Harry stay here. So not go back to Hogwarts."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good, now Dumbledore lets go."

"No, I'm not leaving without Harry."

"Both of you out!" someone yelled and Cindy stepped in front of the two children. "if you would be so kind as to get out of my house and not bother my family or house guest, that would be great."

"I'm not leaving without Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Well sir, I don't really care what you want. I just want you out of my house."

"Yes ma'am." Lupin said grabbing Dumbledore's shoulder. "We were just leaving." And they disappeared with a 'pop'.

"That was strange." Hermione said bluntly.

"Yeah, but why did Dumbledore want me to stay with him at school? I could protect you if I stayed here, and obviously Lupin has been 'spying' on me, so we are perfectly safe."

"Yeah, but Harry I can take care of myself."

"Well…I…Uh…" Harry studdard, the prophecy running through his mind. "Never mind."

"No Harry, what were you going to say?"

"Oh nothing important."

"Ok."

Months passed by and there was no sign of Dumbledore or any bad dreams. For the first time in Harry's life he felt normal. Going to the mall, swimming, and his new favorite thing, movies. He sat up in bed and grabbed his glasses. The sun peaked through his window and he just lay there, thinking. He was in love with his best friend and didn't know what to do about it. He couldn't tell her because he didn't want to take a chance at loosing their friendship. A quick knock interrupted his thoughts and Hermione ran in, jumping on his bed.

"Happy 16th birthday Harry!"

"It's my birthday? Whoa! It is!"

"Get dressed because Mrs. Weasley is throwing you a party."

"Really?"

"Yes! Hurry up, my dad is driving us in an hour."

"Ok Ok." He ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After changing into some new clothes he walked downstairs.

"Harry birthday." Cindy said pulling Harry into a hug. "So your 16?"

"Yeah."

"Well I can't wait to meet all these people throwing your party and the Ron character whom Hermione has mentioned."

"There like my 2nd family." Harry laughed. "If you can call the Dursley's my first family."

"Are we ready to go?" jacks voice called as he entered the kitchen. " Hermione is already in the car."

The Grangers, and Harry, loaded into the car and drove off to the Burrow, which was surprisingly only a 20-minuet drive. Everyone got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called rushing into the room and grabbing him into a death hug. "Happy 16th birthday!"

"C-can't :gasp: breath."

"Uh yes, sorry dear."

"It's alright Molly."

"Oh and Hermione, how are you darling?"

"I'm great thank you. Mrs. Weasley this is my mom, Cindy, and my dad, Jack. I know you have met but it wasn't very long."

"Why hello! It's great to finally meet Hermione's family."

"It's great to properly meet you to."

"Harry, Ron and Ginny are in the kitchen."

The parents went into the living room and Harry and Hermione made there way into the kitchen. Just as they walked in Ginny had lunged herself and Ron and was crying on his shoulder. Ron was awkwardly trying to comfort you. The instant he saw Hermione he threw her a helpful look.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione asked prying her off Ron and going to another room.

"Sorry about that Harry. Happy birthday."

"Thanks Ron. Is Ginny ok?"

"No. Seamus broke up with her and I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Ron have you ever thought that maybe Ginny likes being around you?"

"What's that supposed to mean? She loves Fred and George."

"Are you sure? Maybe they like her better but you're her favorite brother."

"That's crazy. I'm just the boring middle child who happens to have a famous best friend."

"Ron your family loves you, and Ginny looks up to you."

"Really? I never thought of that."

"Come on." Harry laughed and the two boys walked into the next room. Hermione was talking to Ginny, who had stopped crying, and she looked up relieved.

"Hey Ron." Hermione said pulling him into a hug.

"Hey. Did you fix my sister?"

"Ron she wasn't broken." She laughed. "But yes, I 'fixed' her."

"Ok good."

"Happy birthday Harry." Ginny said giving him a friendly peck on the cheek. "Lets go find mum, I think people are here."

"Ok let's go."

The four kids (I mean teenagers, with raging hormones…hehe) made there way into the living room. Harry was greeted by a bunch of people. Lupin, Mad-eye, Tonks, George, Fred, Luna, Neville, and many more.

"Wow." Harry said. "That's a lot of people."

"Oh Harry dear, nothing less for someone's birthday." Molly said as she brought out a huge chocolate cake. "Blow out the candles and make a wish."

'_I wish I had the balls to tell Hermione how I really feel.' _Harry laughed and quickly blew out all 16 candles.

A loud chorus of happy birthday was sung and then Lupin stood up and calmed everyone down.

"Alright everyone I am very excited to give me present, so Harry if you'll grab that box right there."

Harry looked around and saw a box that normally people would propose with. He opened it and a silver key shined back at him. He looked up at Lupin with questioning eyes and saw a small tear roll down his cheek.

"It's the key to your godfathers house."

"W-what?"

"Sirius' house is yours Harry."

"No, I-I can't."

"But you must."

"No. I don't want it." Harry quickly shut the box and set it down running up to Ron's room.

"Don't worry Lupin, we'll go talk to him." Ron assured and he and Hermione headed upstairs after him.

"Wait." Hermione said just outside the door. "We can't force him to do anything, and we don't want to start any fights."

"We'll be careful."

Ron quietly knocked on the door and walked into his room.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said sitting next to him on the bed. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Sirius."

"Why don't you want to live on your own?" Ron asked.

"It's to painful, and I would be lonely."

"The house isn't going anywhere Harry. You have as much time as you want." Hermione said. "And you wouldn't be lonely. Me and Ron would practically live there with you."

"Yeah, and you could ask Lupin to live there with you, I'm sure he would love that."

"I guess your right, thanks you guys."

"No problem, and now that were all alone we can give you our present. Ron and I made it over the summer."

"How did you do that? I was with you the whole time?"

"We have our ways." Ron smirked.

"Come on just open it already."

Harry quickly opened the box and stared at the front of a photo album.

"Sirius, Lupin, James, Lilly

And

Harry, Ron, Hermione." Harry read out loud.

"Lupin found a bunch of pictures of them, and Colin Creevy gave us the ones of us."

"Wow you guys. This is great."

"No problem." Hermione said. "Oh I think Molly just called me, I'll see you guys downstairs."

"So Harry."

"Ron why are you looking at me like that? It's scaring me."

"Have you told her yet?"

"Told who what?"

"Hermione how you feel."

"What…how did you…"

"It's not that hard to see mate."

"Really? It's that bad?"

"Yeah, you need to do something about it."

"Your ok with it? I mean I always thought you liked her."

"I did, but I love her like a sister, not as a girlfriend, but you have to promise me something Harry."

"Ok, what's that?"

"Nothing can change between us. You and Hermione are still my best friends no matter what happens. We still must do what we normally do together."

"Deal, now I just need to tell her."

"Well mate you better hurry up because I don't know if you've noticed but Hermione all of a sudden hit puberty and got very attractive. She'll get a lot of attention this year."

"I'm on it Ron."

"Ok good. Now lets go eat some cake."

A/N-WOW! THAT WAS A LONG ONE! OK….NOW AGAIN I ONLY GOT LIKE 3 REVIEWS! HOW PATHETIC! AND BUBBLEISHNESS….THANKS YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! LUV YA!


	5. Day Zero

Loyalty

Part 5- Day Zero

OK, so there was a little bit of confusion…DUMBLEDORE DID NOT GET OFF SCOT FREE! HE WILL GET WHATS COMING TO HIM…..just not in this chapter….it will be around chapter…hmmm…..7 or 8….maybe 6…dunno yet….oh! and I totally got used to writing Lupin so when I did the photo album I wrote Lupin instead of Remus….sorry everyone….thank you Dreamer22 for pointing that out for me! Lol

mysticdueler- thank you for the review. And I do agree…I am getting a little sloppy on my writing…. so I hope you like chapter 5…….It's a little better dialogue…oh! And I'm sorry I jumped strait to his birthday…. it's just that I want stuff to happen at school, and I needed them to hurry up and use magic…lol…

Disclaimer-

Meeh- Harry…can I kidnap you?

Harry-What!

Meeh- You herd me…I want you…but J.K won't let me have you…

Harry- Stupefy!

Meeh- Ok…now that was just uncalled for…

Last time on Loyalty…

"_Well mate you better hurry up because I don't know if you've noticed but Hermione all of a sudden hit puberty and got very attractive. She'll get a lot of attention this year."_

"_I'm on it Ron."_

"_Ok good. Now lets go eat some cake."_

"Hermione, honey, we don't want to be late." Cindy said, rushing frantically around the house.

"Mum, my hair won't do what I want it to do!." She whined. "I wish I could use magic."

" 'Mione, since when do you care how you look?"

Hermione looked up into the mirror and saw Harry leaning his shoulder against the door. 'God he is so fine.'

"Well maybe the old 'Mione is gone." She smirked. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, all of my stuff is in the car, and I put yours in there too."

"Oh, thanks." She threw the straightener in the sink and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Having trouble?" Harry laughed.

"Put a sock in it." She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and walked out the door, giving Harry a friendly push. "We better get into the car before my mom blows a fuse."

"Yeah, ok." Harry fell in line behind Hermione and hopped into the Granger's car.

"If we miss the train it's not my fault." Jack said defending himself as he hit the gas.

"But I was just…"

"Hey your 15." Cindy said pointing to Hermione. "And your 35." She said pointing to Jack. "You two are old enough to not fight. Come on now."

"Sorry mum."

Silence.

Cindy rolled her eyes at Jack and gave him one of those I-know-where-you-sleep looks.

"Sorry honey."

"So are you two excited about school?" She asked.

"Mum, were not first years. We don't get 'excited' about it." Hermione so elegantly put it.

"Well then are you happy to be going back?"

"Uh…sure."

The car slowed to a stop and Jack got out of the car. "Were here."

Harry and Hermione grabbed their trunks and booked it to platform 9 3/4.

"We love you honey." Cindy and Jack said giving their daughter a hug. "You better be home for Christmas this year, and bring Harry."

"You want me to come over for Christmas?"

"Yes Harry, we loved having you."

"Ok, I'd be happy to come back."

"Come on Harry, the train is leaving."

"OK, lets go."

Harry and Hermione ran onto the train and started looking for Ron. Harry was the lucky winner and opened the door to find Ron and Lavender in a heavy snog session.

"Hey mate." He said startling the new couple. "What's crackin?"

Ron jumped up from where he was sitting, clearly surprised. "Oy! Ever heard of knocking?"

"Lavender, I didn't know you and Ron were dating." Hermione said joining the conversation.

"Yeah, it happened at Harry's party."

"Well I just have a few questions."

Hermione walked over to the couple and sat down in what little space was between them.

"Lav…" she said putting an arm around her shoulder. "Ron is like my brother, see, and I don't want to see him hurt. So you're going to answer some of my questions."

"O…K…"

"Do you love him?"

"I don't like to throw that word around. I really like him but we haven't been dating for a long time. I'll get back to you in 6 months."

"Good answer." Hermione said, and Harry held back a laugh. "Do you have any intention of hurting him? Mentally or physically?"

"Not unless he hurts me first."

"Ok good. Now Ron." She smirked, turning towards him. "I've slept in the same room with Lavender for 6 years. I'd like to say that I don't want to see her hurt either."

" 'Mione, 'Mione." Harry said taking her hand and pulling her down next to him. "I think Ron and Lavender are fine without you, and would probably like to get back to what they were doing."

"The mood is gone." Ron simply stated.

"Sorry about that." Hermione said. "So how is Ginny?"

"She's doing good. I had a talk with her and she doesn't want to gouge Semus' eyes out with a fork anymore."

"That's good."

"Uh…Lavender?" Harry asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but I need to talk with Ron and Hermione alone. It should only take 20 or 15 minuets."

"Ok." She gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and headed off to find Parvarti.

"What did you want to tell us Harry?"

"Well…uh…remember how the prophecy was smashed?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I know what it says."

"What? How?"

"Dumbledore told me what it said and I didn't tell you guys because I had too much to think about."

"It's ok Harry. Tell us now."

"Ok, it said…

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and wither must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord…born as the seventh month dies…"

"H-Harry…you have to k-kill or b-be killed?" Hermione asked, holding back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Well then there is a simple answer to that." Ron stated. "You kill."

"It's not that simple."

Hermione let a silent tear fall and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "Your Harry Potter. You can do anything."

"If only it were that simple." He said returning the hug. "If only it were that simple."

"Ron and I will be there for you the whole way. We are going to help you."

"Yeah, were not going anywhere." He agreed.

"Thanks you guys." Harry said finally letting go of Hermione. "I couldn't ask for better friends."

"So Harry." Ron started. "I'm guessing you haven't done what you were going to do?"

"What are you talking abou…Oh…that…" Harry eyed Ron and noticed the confusion on Hermione's face. "Not yet."

"Why not! If you don't do it now someone else is going to grab her."

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Ron I have to wait for the right moment." Harry said completely ignoring her question.

"What, and now's not the right moment?"

"On the Hogwarts Express? I don't think so. Anyone can just come barging in."

"OK then, not counting today I will give you 5 days. On the 5th day if you haven't done anything, I will be forced to interfere."

"Deal." They sealed the deal by slapping there hands together and giving a manly shake.

"5 days?" Harry asked.

"5 days."

"I'm completely and utterly lost." Hermione said.

Good, we like it that way." Ron laughed and earned a punch in the arm.

"Come on you guys, were here."

The trio stepped off the train and headed into Hogwarts.

A/N-SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT IN THE REVIEWS….IF I DON'T HEAR FROM YOU I WILL BE ANGRY…THAT IS ALL….BYE…


	6. Dreams

Loyalty

Part 6-Dreams

Disclaimer- Don't own nuttin….except the new jacket I bought…it's sooo cute!

OK…SO LAST TIME ON loyalty

"5 days?" Harry asked.

"5 days."

"I'm completely and utterly lost." Hermione said.

Good, we like it that way." Ron laughed and earned a punch in the arm.

"Come on you guys, were here."

The trio stepped off the train and headed into Hogwarts 

"The girls dorms are to the right! Boys to the left!" Hermione called out to the crowd of tine 1st years. "Go ahead up to a room. Your stuff is already there."

The timid new Gryffindor's scattered and Hermione took a seat next to Ron on the couch, Harry was in a chair.

"Harry I'm glad Dumbledore decided to let you be a perfect."

"So am I. I think I'm going to work really hard this year and try to reach Head Boy status."

"Really?" Hermione squealed. "That's terrific! If only Ron had that ambition."

"Hey. I'm a perfect. That's good enough for me." He said defending himself. "Besides, I really don't want to follow in Percy's footsteps."

"Ron, you are never going to become Percy. Your so much better than he is." Hermione assured.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I hate to break up the moment," Harry interrupted "But I'm going to bed. Classes in the morning."

"Yeah he's right. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hermione said and left up to her own dorm.

"Goodnight Ron."

"5 days." He reminded. "5 days."

'Did you find the book?' Harry asked, sitting down next to Hermione. 

'_No. Maybe there isn't such a thing. We can always just wing it.'_

' '_Mione we can't just wing it. That's how people get hurt.'_

'_Well it's wor…Harry why are you staring at me like that?'_

'_I just never realized how beautiful you are.'_

'_Harry…t-thank you.'_

_He leaned in close and was inches from her face when he herd someone shout._

'_Hey guys! Are you down here?'_

_Hermione snapped her head up to see Ron walking down the steps._

Hermione opened her eyes to the girls' dormoratories.

'_Did I just dream I almost kissed my best guy friend?' _She wondered. _'And why did Ron have to come in a ruin the moment!'_

Meenwhile Harry woke up still laying in his bed in the boys dorm.

'_Did I just dream that I almost kissed my best girl friend?' _He wondered. _'And why did Ron have to come in and break it up?'_

"The monkey stole my money!"

Harry whipped his head around and realized that is was just Ron, talking in his sleep. Again.

"No you can't have my lollypop! Are you daft?"

Harry laughed and rolled over, hoping he could pick up his dream just where he left off.

"Hey Harry, did you see the new DADA teacher?" Ron asked as he piled mounds of food onto his plate.

"Yeah."

"That's all you have to say? Harry, she was smoking!"

"Ron your girlfriend is sitting right next to you." Hermione interrupted.

"What? What did he say?" Lavender asked. "I missed it."

"He thinks the new DADA teacher is hott." Harry said "And I would have to agree."

"Oh. Mrs. Alexa?" Lavender asked. "She is beautiful!"

Hermione smacked herself on the for-head and laughed. "They are perfect for each other."

"So Harry, you don't think she's hott?"

"Uh, not really into blondes."

"Well what are you into then?" Ron asked giving him an evil smirk.

"I still have 4 days. Lets not get into this."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Harry will let us all know soon. He just has to work out the kinks."

"O…K…I'm going to pretend like you guys aren't being even more weird than normal."

"Come on. We need to get to DADA so I can get a good seat for staring."

"Ron your such a guy."

"Thanks for noticing."

A/N: OK…SO I KNOW THAT CHAPTER WASN'T VERY LONG AT ALL…BUT HEY…WERE HAVING MAJOR TESTONG AND SCHOOL, AND I'M DYING AT DANCE PRACTICE…CUT ME SOME SLACK! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Day 2

Loyalty

Part 7- Day 2

Disclaimer- I must confess…I do not own Harry Potter gasped I know…shocker…

OK…SO I KNOW IT'S REALLY ANNOYING HOW I DON'T HAVE THINGS SEPARATING A SCENE CHANGE…I HAVE TRIED…BUT EVERYTHING I TRY DOESN'T WORK OUT…MAYBE I'LL USE LETTERS NOW OR SOMETHING….SO IF IT DOESN'T WORK I'M SORRY…

Thank you for all my reviews! I would like more though…out of 2 chapters I only got about 3 reviews…that's pathetic! I'm starting to go review crazy…

Last time on Loyalty

"_O…K…I'm going to pretend like you guys aren't being even more weird than normal."_

"_Come on. We need to get to DADA so I can get a good seat for staring."_

"_Ron your such a guy."_

"_Thanks for noticing."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'_Harry, I really have to get to my next class.'_

'_Wait Hermione, I…uh…have something to tell you.'_

'_Ok…I'm listening.'_

'_Oh my god, I can't believe I'm saying this…Hermione, I love you.'_

'_Wha…Harry I don't know what to say.'_

'_Can I kiss you?'_

'_Instead of answering she leaned in and there lips brushed against each other. Just as the magic was about to happen the potions door flew open._

'_Harry Hermione! You've got to come see what Neville did to Malfoy!' Ron yelled_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Hermione both woke up in separate dorms a little unhappy.

'_Why am I such a chicken?' _She wondered.

'_Why am I so afraid to tell her?' _He wondered.

Hermione looked over at her clock, 7:30, she might as well get ready now. After about a half an hour she made her way down into the Common Room to see Ron and Harry staring into the fire.

"Hey guys. Couldn't sleep?" she asked sitting down next to Harry.

"I guess you could say that." Ron smirked and Harry elbowed him in the gut.

"You two are so weird."

"Thank you." They said at the same time and Hermione just laughed.

Harry heard the Fat Lady portrait open and say none other than Remus Lupin walk through the door.

"Lupin what are you doing here?" Hermione wondered.

"I have some news to tell you."

"Is it good or bad."

"Well, both. Depending on how you take it Harry."

"Is someone hurt?"

"No…Do you remember the attack on the Grangers house?"

"Yeah…What about it?" He asked eyeing Lupin suspiciously.

"Snape was the one who attacked your house. That's why no one was hurt intentionally."

"What!" The trio yelled.

"Dumbledore seems to think that everybody knows something about you Harry. So he is determined to tell it to you first. That is why he wanted you to stay at Hogwarts so badly over the summer. He thought that maybe if you believed it was too dangerous for you to stay with Hermione that you would agree with him and go stay at school. So he sent Snape and told him to scare you but not hurt anyone. His plan backfired, but this is still a major federal offence."

Hermione felt Harry get off the couch and walk towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" she asked, grabbing his arm.

""I'm going to go give Dumbledore a piece of my mind."

"Harry you can't just go hex our headmaster!"

"She's right Harry." Lupin said. "And if you tell him that you know, he will find out that I know and get me into trouble. He can change his story."

"Well then, keep your eye on the Daily Prophet Lupin, there might be some interesting headliners in the future."

"Ok. Well I really have to get going before anyone realizes I am here."

"Ok, thank you so much for telling me this."

"Oh, it's my pleasure."

Lupin left the Common Room, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to there own thoughts, but it wasn't long until Ron broke the ice.

"There is a Hogsmeed trip this weekend. wink wink, nudge nudge Harry."

"Ron, what exactly are you implying?"

"That you ask that 'special someone' to go with you."

"Harry has a 'special someone'?" Hermione asked looking down at her feet.

"Yes." Ron said. "She's all he can think, and dream about."

"Oh. Who is she?"

"Well uh…If she says yes to Hogsmeed I'll let you know."

"Ok, I'm uh…going to go get some breakfast." She said. "I'll meet you down there?"

"Yeah." The boys said, and Hermione practically ran out of the Common Room.

"Harry you bafoon!" Ron yelled, smacking him behind the head.

"Oi Ron! What was that for?"

"That was the perfect moment to ask 'Mione stupid! I even set it up and everything!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just afraid she'll say no."

"Harry do you even pay attention to your best friend?"

"Of course."

"Did you see the hurt in her eyes when we started talking about someone you liked? She doesn't know it's her."

"Then I guess I need to hurry up and ask her then, huh?"

"Yes. Now lets go get something to eat."

Harry and Ron started down the corridor when they herd two familiar voices.

"It's 'Mione and Malfoy."

"Lets go!"

"Wait Ron. Let 'Mione handle herself."

"Malfoy you don't know shit!" Hermione yelled grabbing her wand from her pocket.

"How do you know Granger? Care to chance it?" He backed Hermione up against a wall and pushed his body up against hers.

"Move." She said sternly.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Do you want to have kids when you're older?"

"Older? Why wait?"

In one swift movement Hermione brought her knee to Draco's groin, and he fell to the floor in pain.

"Don't threaten me again. I would really like to see little Draco's running around someday." She said sarcastically and walked into the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron ran up to Hermione and stared at her in awe.

"Man am I glad to be on your side." Ron said.

"I can change my mind anytime buddy."

"Don't look at me like that." He said putting his hands over his twins. "Your scaring me."

Harry laughed and took a small bite of toast. "What did Malfoy say?"

"Uh…Nasty stuff."

"About what?"

"You and me."

"OH…Have you ever t-thought about t-that?"

Ron chocked on nothing realizing where Harry was getting at.

"You and me?"

"Yeah."

"Harry what are you getting at?"

"DoyouwanttogotoHogsmeadwithme?"

"What?"

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeed with me?"

"Harry, was I the one you were talking about in the Common Room?"

"Yeah. So is that a yes?"

"Of course Harry! I would love to go with you."

"Sweet!"

Everyone looked up to see Ron standing with his hands in the air. "Pay up!"

Dean, Semus, Ginny, and Lavender all threw their money at Ron. "Yeah, you were just lucky."

"It wasn't luck my friends."

"Ron! Did you bet on me asking 'Mione out?" Harry gasped.

"Yeah."

"What was the bet?"

"I bet everyone that Harry would ask Hermione out in 5 days."

"5 days…" Harry thought. "Hey! You told me I had 5 days to do it or else you would do it for me!"

"And?"

"And I'm thinking me and 'Mione need some money for Hogsmeed."

"Wha…"

Harry grabbed all the money in one hand, Hermione in the other, and ran for the door.

"Hey!" Ron yelled. "Come back here with my money!"

"Ron it's our money!" Ginny yelled. "And you cheated. So they can have it."

Ron grunted and walked up to the Common Room hoping to persuade his money back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: THERE IT IS! WERE FINALLY GETTING BACK IN WITH THE WHOLE DUMBLEDORE THING…LIKE I PROMISED…REVIEW!


	8. Hogsmeed Trip

Loyalty

Part 8-Hogsmeed

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to the great mind of J.K Rowling…no matter how hard I try, it will never be mine.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS…ONE PERSON SCARED ME THOUGH BECAUSE SHE GUESSED SOMETHING THAT WILL HAPPEN IN MY STORY…HOW DID YOU KNOW? GASPED…LOL…SO LAST TIME ON LOYALTY…

"_Hey!" Ron yelled. "Come back here with my money!"_

"_Ron it's our money!" Ginny yelled. "And you cheated. So they can have it."_

Ron grunted and walked up to the Common Room hoping to persuade his money back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sat by himself in the Gryffindor Common Room waiting. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Ron and Lavender left for Hogsmeed already, saying they would meet up later, meanwhile, Harry was waiting for Hermione to come down. He got lost in his own thoughts, waiting for Voldemort, that he didn't realize someone say his name.

"Harry…hey Harry!"

He broke his gaze from the fire to see Hermione looking at him with compassion in her eyes.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." He lied. "Never better."

"Harry don…"

" 'Mione I'm going to Hogsmeed with my favorite person, and most beautiful person, in the world!" He said loading the carriages. "What more could I want?"

"Harry…first of all I'm not prettiest girl in the world, and 2nd, something is bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."

Harry laughed and gazed at the floor.

"What is it?"

"I can't hide anything from you now can I?"

"No…you can't."

"It's nothing to be worried about really." He assured her. "Just dreams."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and escorted her to the 3 Broomsticks.

"You want a butterbeer?"

"Uh…sure."

Hermione grabbed an empty table and waited until Harry came over with 2 mugs.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Harry took a sip of his drink and again got lost in his thoughts. _'I can't believe I'm sitting here with Hermione. On a 'date'. This feels kind of awkward.'_

"Come here." Harry grabbed Hermione, mid gulp, and pulled her outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere private. This isn't working for me."

Hermione thought of the worst as Harry brought her to the clearing near the Shrieking Shack.

"I…uh…have something to tell you, and don't really know how to say it."

"Harry is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know." He sighed and took a deep breath. "I didn't want to 'just' invite you to Hogsmeed. I feel like I have to say, or do, more to you than just ask you out somewhere. It felt awkward sitting with you in the 3 Broomsticks."

"Well were here now, alone. Tell me."

"I love you… I probably have ever since the day I saw you, but was just to stupid to realize it. You are everything to me 'Mione. When I saw you go down in the Department of Ministry's, my whole life froze. The thought of loosing you made me realize how I feel, and that I thought I would never get a chance to tell you. It jolted my mind strait."

"H-Harry…" she stuttered, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh no…I didn't want to make you cry." He whipped the tear away with his thumb and stared into her eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered and lightly brought her hand to his face.

Harry leaned in closer and smelled her warm honey scent. He brushed his lips against hers, sending a warm tingling feeling down his spine. _'I defiantly didn't feel like that when I kissed Cho.'_

Hermione felt her whole body go numb as Harry's lips met hers. _'I'm kissing Harry! Oh my god! I'm not responding. WHY AM I NOT RESPONDING?'_ She pressed harder onto his lips and slightly opened her mouth when she heard a rustling in the bushed. Her and Harry both jumped up, wands in hand.

"Don't shoot!" Someone shouted, and Ron came out of the clearing. "It's just me!"

"Ron!" Harry yelled. "Don't scare us like that! You're lucky I didn't blow your head off."

"Sorry mate."

"How long were you there?" Hermione questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ron had an evil grin in his face. "Long enough."

"Ron!"

"What! I came to find you guys and just happened to walk in on a kiss."

Harry and Hermione both turned red at the thought of the event that happened only moments ago.

"So are you guys officially boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes." Harry said, but then he thought of a slight problem. "Wait a minuet."

"What's wrong Harry?"

"What will happen if people find out 'Mione?" He wondered. "It will be all over the papers."

"Not if you go talk to a certain someone about Dumbledore."

"Oh yeah! We should go to the Hogs Head and see if there is anyone there are any order members there."

"Yeah. That's a good idea."

The trio walked down the streets of Hogsmeed. Harry and Hermione were hand-in-hand as Ron walked along the side.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- aren't I the greatest writer? I update like every two days instead of like twice a month! Now…granted there not as long as some other people's, but whatever…PLEASE REVIEW! THAT'S WHAT MAKES ME KEEP WRITING…


	9. The Visit

Loyalty

Part 9- Visit

OK…SO I POSTED PART 8 LIKE 2 DAYS AFTER PART 7 AND I DON'T THINK ANYONE READ IT BECAUSE I GOT NO REVIEWS FOR THAT CHAPTER! IT MADE ME CRY…. TEARS ….WELL…I HOPE I GET MORE THAN 0 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER…

Disclaimer-Not mine…nor will it ever be…

_Last time on Loyalty-_

"_Oh yeah! We should go to the Hogs Head and see if there is anyone there are any order members there."_

"_Yeah. That's a good idea."  
_

_The trio walked down the streets of Hogsmeed. Harry and Hermione were hand-in-hand as Ron walked along the side._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in the Common Room, patiently waiting for their guest to arrive.

"You guys this is killing me!" Hermione exclaimed, shoving a pillow in her face.

"What happened to you being the patient one?" Ron asked with a cocky grin.

"Yeah, well I'm supposed to be a lot of things." She said, leaning her head on Harry's chest.

"I can think of a way to pass the time."

Hermione looked up at Harry and saw the evil smirk spread across his face. He leaned down and their lips touched for the 10 billionth time in two days. Each kiss feeling like the 1st.

"OK! Friend sitting right here who doesn't want to see you two suck face!" Ron complained.

"Your just jealous because Lavender is off with her friends and not you."

"She is studying, and I had to be here for this. Thank you very much." He defended. "Or else I would be in the library off in some far corner doing the same thing as you two."

Harry quickly shushed his friends and told them to listen.

"I must speak to Harry Potter." A woman's voice called from outside the Common Room door.

"Not without the password." The Fat Lady argued. "I cannot let you in."

Hermione walked over to the portrait hole and opened the door. "It's ok. She can come in."

The tall woman with short, blond hair, thanked Hermione and walked into the Common Room. (A/N: I don't know what she looks like…just to let you know…)

"Harry Potter." She said shaking his hand. "Nice to properly meet you."

"Likewise. Now I don't mean to be rude, but I would really like to get this over with."

"Why yes of course. Lets go to your Headmaster's office."

The 4 people headed down the hall and made there way to the huge Gargoyle statue.

"What's the password?"

"Chocolate Frogs." Hermione said, and a spiral staircase appeared. "Professor McGonagal told me."

Everyone nodded and headed up into the spacious office.

"Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "So nice to see you, and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. But who is this? Susan Bones? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Albus, I think you know why."

"Professor I brought her here." Harry said. "Couldn't think of a better person to arrest you."

"Arrest me? What?"

"I know what you did. Sending Snape to attack the Grangers! How could you! I would have listened to anything you had to say no matter what, but not anymore. And now you are getting what you deserve."

"Albus Dumbledore under the Decree of Law #67, you are charged with assault, and depending on Miss Granger, attempted murder. I will have to escort you out to the Ministry of Magic. Now surely you will set an example for your students and come quietly."

"Attempted murder! I did no such thing."

"Madame Bones." Hermione said, "There is no need for the attempted murder charge."

"Ok, as you wish." She reached into her pocket and took out a small candy wrapper. "Portkey."

"I'm sorry Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Why are you saying sorry to me? Hermione's dad is the one you attacked!"

"I did not attack him."

"No." Hermione said. "But you made it happen. In my eyes, that is the same as doing it yourself."

"Madame Bones." Dumbledore said. "Why isn't Severus being punished?"

"He turned you in." She smirked. "Now take the portkey."

"What about my school?"

"Professor McGonagal will take charge."

Dumbledore grabbed the wrapper and was gone in an instant along with Susan Bones.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Ron asked.

"We are going to wait." Harry said. "Tomorrow the Daily Prophet will have 2 new articles. One on Dumbledore's outrageous stunt. And one on a new passionate love affair. I wonder which one will get more attention."

"How did we get that interview with Rita anyway?"

"Well she owed me a little favor see." Hermione said.

" 'Mione! Did you blackmail her!" Ron gasped.

"Maybe."

"You have changed." He stopped and noticed the glare on her face. "In a good way! It's totally good."

"That's what I thought."

"Come on you guys, stop bickering." Harry laughed and started up the stairs to his dorm. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N:Ok…so there's the chapter everyone waited for…the Dumbledore arrest…lol…ALL I WANT ARE REVIEWS! IS THAT TOO MUCH OF A BAD THING TO ASK? I MEAN IT TAKES 2 SECOND TO CLICK REVIEWS AND A MINUET TOPS TO WRITE ME AN ENCOURAGING NOTE…


	10. Christmas Invite

Loyalty

Part 10- Christmas Invite

Disclaimer- I do not own anything…nodda…zip…zilch…

Reviews

weirdpeopleandthepickle- hahaha…your name cracks me up…I LOVE PICKLES!

scullymulder-Thank you…I loved writing the Dumbledore arrest…lol

Dreamer22- I know I shouldn't worry about getting reviews….they just make me feel better that's all…lol…I mean if no one reviews I feel like no one is reading my story…ya know?

T.C4H.P- I've been dealing with a lot of school stuff too…lol…I'm surprised I had time to write this chapter…what with testing all these 2 weeks…

lmill123-lol…your right…

Paladin3030-EVERYONE LISTEN! SHE GETS THE OFFICIAL NO PRIZE PRIZE FOR POINTING OUT TO ME MY WHOLE SCREW UP…I'M SUCH A LOSER…

kamesita-lol…yes that's right…Amelia SUSAN bones…haha

Last time on Loyalty-

"_That's what I thought."_

"_Come on you guys, stop bickering." Harry laughed and started up the stairs to his dorm. "I'm going to bed."_

"_Goodnight."  
_

"_Goodnight."  
_

"_Goodnight."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron, Hermione, and Harry waited eagerly at the breakfast table for owl posts to arrive.

"You guys should have heard the story's Lavender and Parvarti were coming up with last night." Hermione laughed. "Lavender thought Dumbledore ran off with some woman."

Ron burst out laughing, which caused pumpkin juice to fly all over Harry's face. "Sorry mate, but that was really funny. I mean, Dumbledore is like 10 bagillion years old! Could you imagine him getting it on?"

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. "That was very inappropriate! I'm going to have nightmares for months!"

"Glad I could be of help."

Harry held the laughter in so Hermione wouldn't hit him, and shoved a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Here's the moment we've all been waiting for." Harry whispered, and the trio looked up to see owls flying everywhere, one of them dropping the Daily Prophet in Hermione's lap.

She took a deep breath and opened up to the title page, and read.

**Hogwarts Headmaster; Gone for Good?**

**During the summer, Jack and Cindy Granger, 2 muggles with magical born Hermione Granger, had there home and privacy invaded. Albus Dumbledore sent a teacher to attack this innocent home. This teacher, who shall remain nameless, confessed to Remus Lupin about the events that took place. He will not be charged, and Dumbledore will be facing the Wizengamot shortly. No date has been officially set yet.**

**Rita Sneeker (a/n: I CAN'T REMEMBER HER LAST NAME)**

"I feel bad for doing this to Dumbledore."

"Hermione! He could have killed your dad!" Ron shouted. "I think he is getting what he deserves."

"Yeah I guess your right."

Harry reached under the table and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Moment of truth."

They both flipped through the Daily Prophet and came across their picture on the last page. Underneath the photo was about 10 sentences of Rita's I told you so's.

All around the Great Hall were gasps and whispers, and lots of money exchanging.

"Lets hope everyone concentrates on Dumbledore and not you two." Ron said.

"Not a chance." Hermione whispered.

"What do you mean?"

He was soon answered when none other than Draco Malfoy sat down next to Hermione, grabbing her toast off her plate.

"I was going to eat that." She scolded and Draco threw the bread back on her plate. "Not anymore. It has cooties now."

"Oh, isn't that childish Granger."

"And what were you coming over here to do, huh?" She asked. "I thought you got my last hint and were staying away from me."

"I had to come over and congratulate the new couple at Hogwarts. Potty and the Mudblood."

Ron whipped his wand out and held it over the table. "Cut the Mudblood crap Malfoy."

"Ooh, what are you going to do about it?" He sang. "Hit me? I bet the Mudblood can punch harder than you."

Hermione jumped up and pulled Draco to his feet. "Go back to your own table before I break your neck."

"Fine! No need to be touchy!" He grabbed her toast again and strutted, yes strutted, back to the Slytherin table.

"God I hate him!"

"Don't we all."

"So Ron, Christmas break is coming up. Are you going anywhere?"

"No, mum and dad said they needed a 'romantic getaway', and Ginny is going to her friends. So I'm stuck here."

"Do you want to come to my house with me and Harry?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure my mum won't mind, and I don't want you to be here alone."

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"No, I'm inviting you."

"OK, that would be great."

"Cool. Let me go owl my parents." Hermione said, and she got up from the table, scowling at Malfoy on the way out.

"Do you think they will like me?" Ron asked Harry.

"Who?"

" 'Mione's parents."

"Of course. Didn't you talk to them at the party?"

"Harry, what part of me and Lavender sucking face don't you understand?"

"Oh yeah." He said. "They will love you. I mean they got along with me didn't they?"

"Well your charming."

"Your funny."

"Your famous."

"So are you."

"I'm not famous. I'm just the-boy-who-lives side-kick."

"Ron your not my side-kick. You're my best friend." Harry assured. "Now pass me the juice."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N: ok…. did you all like that chapter? I know it wasn't as long as some of my other one's, but that's ok…lol…PLEASE REVIEW! IT ONLY TAKES ABOUT 3 SECONDS!


	11. Telling Dad

Loyalty

Part 11-Telling Dad

Disclaimer-I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter…I wish I did…but I don't.

Thank you to all of me reviewers! So…last time on Loyalty…

"Well your charming."

"Your funny."

"Your famous."

"So are you."

"I'm not famous. I'm just the-boy-who-lives side-kick."

"Ron you're not my side-kick. You're my best friend." Harry assured. "Now pass me the juice."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking around the frozen lake, snow falling all around them. Today was the last day before winter break. The trio would all be going to Hermione's.

"I told my mum about us going out Harry." Hermione said.

"Really? What did she say?"

"She is really happy for us."

"And what about Jack?"

Hermione went silent and Ron stared at his two friends in amusement. "He doesn't know." She whispered.

"What!"

"Yeah…so were going to keep it a secret because I don't want to tell him."

"No way! I can't keep my hands off of you for 5 minuets let alone a week! I'll just tell him myself."

"Fine, but when you do I want to be as far away as possible." She said. "And with Ron there to protect me."

" 'Mione what's your dad going to do about it?" Ron asked. "Your 16! You should be allowed to have a boyfriend."

"Well my mom says I can, but my dad doesn't want to face the fact that his only child is in love with another man than himself."

"How come you didn't just ask Cindy to talk to him for us?" Harry asked.

"Mum said I have to do it on my own. Something along the lines of 'your father has to let you go on his own'."

"Do it right away. Please. The longer we keep this from him the more angry he will be."

"Ok." She sighed. "I will."

"Hey 'Mione?"

"Yeah Ron?"

In one swift movement a handful of snow was shoved in her face. "Eat snow!"

"Ronald Weasley! You are going to pay for that!" She squealed whipping her wet cheek.

"Hey!" Harry yelled, picking up a handful of snow. "You can't do that to my girlfriend." Hermione let out a sigh of relief until Harry added, "But me." And threw the wad of snow on the other side of her face.

"Hey! 2 against 1 Is not fair!"

"Do you really think we play fair?" Ron asked mischievously, packing more snow into his hand.

"No, but I do."

Ron threw the ball at Hermione, and just before it hit her, she ducked, the snow hitting Harry squarely in the nose.

"Your on my team!"

"When it comes to this type of war mate…there are no sides."

Hermione crept off to the side and watched in amusement as her two best friends had an all out war. She thought they had forgotten about her when Harry came at her, a piece of snow in hand.

"Harry…you don't want to hit little old me now do you?" she asked twirling her fingers in his hair.

"What will you give me if I don't?"

"Something you love." She smiled, and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Hey!" Ron yelled. "No swooning with the enemy!

"But she's so irresistible."

"Fight the urge mate! Fight the urge!"

"Can't…stop…teenage…hormones…raging!"

Hermione laughed and broke away from Harry, slyly picking up 2 snowballs and throwing them at Ron and Harry. "That's what you get." She smirked. "Now I'm starving, and cold, so I'm going up to dinner. You two coming?"

"Yeah."

"She plays fair my ass." Ron mumbled to Harry, and both boys laughed on their way up to the Great Hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was around noon the next day and the trio sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Ron was asleep at the window, Hermione was asleep on Ron's shoulder, and Harry was asleep on Hermione's shoulder. He was the first to wake up when he herd a knock at the door and Neville walked in.

"Hey you guys, the train stopped."

Ron and Hermione stirred awake and hobbled out of the compartment behind Harry.

"Eww…I smell like Ron." Hermione mumbled.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…just I like the smell of Harry better."

"Oh gee thanks. That makes me feel good."

"Your welcome. Now come on, my parents are waiting over there."

Cindy ran over to her only daughter and engulfed her into an enormous hug.

"Hey mum, dad." She said and then pointed towards Ron. "This is my other best friend. Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cindy, and this is my husband Jack."

"Thank you for having me over for Christmas."

"No problem." Cindy said as everyone piled into the car. "The more the merrier. And Harry, how are you?"

"I'm doing great thanks."

"Ok Ron…" Jack started. "Here are some ground rules."

"Dad!" Hermione shouted. "Stop. Don't even start."

"Start what? He needs to know the ruled of the house."

"Yeah like put the toilet seat down, and rinse your plate when you're done. Not sex talks."

" 'Mione he needs to kn…"

"Dad! He has his own parents to teach him that!"

"Jack leave the kids alone." Cindy said. "There all 16, old enough to handle themselves."

"Fine! As long as I don't walk in on Harry and Hermione in bed again I'll be fine."

"What!" Ron shrieked. "They were in bed!"

"Ron…I was helping Harry sleep because he was having more nightmares."

"You're having more Harry? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well they kinda stopped one day and my dreams went back to being fairly normal."

"Oh, that's good."

"Were here." Cindy said and everyone got out of the car and carried their trunks inside.

Hermione led the boys to the room Harry was in last time and showed Ron his bed.

"You guys stay here while I go talk to my dad."

"You're going to tell him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Wish me luck."

"Good luck."

Hermione trudged into the kitchen to see her mum and dad making dinner.

"Hey honey." Cindy said. "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"There in their room. I was actually hoping we could talk about Harry."

"Why would we talk abo…oh…oh!" She set down the plate and started walking away.

"No mum! I need your support."

"Bye!"

Hermione turned around and stared at her dad.

"What about Harry?" He asked.

"Well…I…uh…we…"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No dad! God!"

"Well what is it then?"

"Were going out."

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes." Hermione shut her eyes and waited for her dad to yell, but he didn't. he put his arm on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"I couldn't think of a better young man to look after my daughter."

"Really?"

"Really."

Hermione hugged her dad, and Jack hugged his only daughter. "I love you."

"I love you to dad."

"Good. Now go bring our guests down for some dinner."

Hermione made her way up to the boy's room to find them playing chess.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"Well…what did he say? Does he hate me? Should I always stay 3 feet away from you at all times?"

"No." She laughed. "He is happy it's you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now come on. It's Ron's favorite part of the day."

"Dinner?"

"Yes."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N- Well there was a longer chapter for you. How did you like it? I enjoyed writing the whole thing! It was funny….i had to get the funny out of my system because of chapter 12…AHH! DID I JUST SAY THAT! Nothing sad is going to happen in chapter 12! Honest! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	12. Don't Leave Us

Loyalty

Part 12- Don't leave us

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter…I wish I did…but I don't…

Last time on Loyalty

"_No." She laughed. "He is happy it's you."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really. Now come on. It's Ron's favorite part of the day."_

"_Dinner?"_

"_Yes."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat at the breakfast table eating homemade pancakes.

"We are going to be doing braces all day today sweetie." Cindy said, and Jack grabbed their coats. "If you really need us you can call at the office."

"OK…bye."

"OH! You'll be getting a visitor today."

"Who?"

"You'll see." She said. And walked out the door. "Bye!"

"Wait! Who's coming over?" But her parents didn't hear anything accept the roar of a car engine.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked before shoving his face with food.

"I don't know…Why do parents have to be so weird?"

"You got me there."

"So…" Harry started. "Anyone up for a snowball fight?"

"Heck yes!" Ron yelled.

"Uh…no…I do not take joy in getting snow shoved down my shirt."

"Well I like the idea of you ripping your shirt off so the snow can fall down." Harry said, giving her a mischievous grin.

"Harry!" She shrieked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hermio…" He didn't get to finish because the doorbell rang.

"That must be our mysterious guest."

Hermione opened the door and stared up at a very handsome 19-year-old guy. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and was about 6'1''.

"Matt?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione jumped into his arms and he spun her around. "Look at you…your hot! And really tall."

He laughed and Ron and Harry stared in confusion.

"You don't look to bad yourself. The book worm title seems to have left you."

"Hey!" She yelled, punching him in the gut. "I was better looking than you."

"You're the one who made me wear the dress!"

"I was 6! You could have easily stopped me."

"Aunt Cindy said you were 'coming into your inner child' and I wasn't aloud to harm your mind."

"Did my mum really say that?"

"Yes."

"Hem…Hem…" Hermione looked over and realized her 2 best friends looking very confused. "OH! Sorry guys. Matt this is my boyfriend Harry, and my best friend Ron."

"Ron, Harry, this is my cousin Matt."

The 3 men exchanged manly handshakes and Matt hauled in all his stuff.

"So my little cuz finally has a boyfriend huh? And it's the famous Harry Potter."

"Matt is muggle but he knows about everything." Hermione said. "We like to keep in touch. So how come you're here?"

"Aunt Cindy thought it would be nice for me to come and see you. How long has it been?"

"3 years."

"Really? That long?"

"Yeah."

Harry suddenly felt a stab of pain in his scar and fell to the floor.

"You ok Harry?"

"N-no…"

"Uh…lets go into the other room." Hermione said and helped Harry to his feet, dragging him into the kitchen. As soon as they made it Harry collapsed onto the floor.

"What's going on?"

"He's…coming…. hurry…." Harry chocked out.

"What? Who?"

"Voldemort."

"What! No…he can't be!"

"We need to go get Matt. He is muggle."

Hermione grabbed her wand off the counter and her and Harry ran back into the living room.

"Whoa…where's the fire?" Ron asked but Hermione ignored him and turned to Matt.

"Matt I need you to hide."

"What? Why?"

"Just do what I say. Go into the pantry and don't come out."

"Pantry? Is this a joke."

"Do I look like I am joking!"

"No, does this have to do with magic?"

"Yes. That is why whatever happens, you cannot come out."

"Ok…gees…don't sound like my mother."

Matt strolled into the kitchen and went into the pantry, not realizing how serious of a situation this is.

"What is going on?"

"Ron…Voldemort is coming."

"Then why aren't we leaving?"

"Because the sooner I kill him…the better." Harry cut in.

Hermione was about to start scolding him when her front door, plus the whole wall around it, blew open and debris went everywhere.

Bellatrix Lestrange, followed by 3 unknown death eaters walked in, the trio's wands were held high.

"We meet again Potter." Lestrange spat and motioned for the 3 men to surround the friends.

"What kind of cold hearted person could kill their own cousin?" Harry asked, standing in front of Hermione and Ron.

"It was easy. I just lifted my wand and sent him flying through the veil. IMPEDIMA!"

"PROTEGO!" Hermione shouted and the spell bounced back at Bellatrix, throwing her against the wall. Her 3 goonies running over to her.

"Harry Voldemort isn't here!" Ron shouted.

"I know. He sent them to do his dirty work."

Bellatrix staggered up and came at Harry with full force, while the 3 others went after Ron and Hermione.

"What's going on?"

Hermione turned around to see Matt coming out of the pantry.

"NO!" she yelled, turning her back on the death eater and running after Matt. "Run! Get away from here! It's not safe!"

"STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" The death eater yelled, pointing his wand at Hermione's back.

" 'Mione no!"

She turned around to see Ron stand in front of her and 3 yellow jets of light seep into his body. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"RON!" Her and Harry bent down and were instantly flown backwards into the kitchen, a door slamming in their face.

"What the hell…" Matt started, but Harry and Hermione opened the door to reveal nothing.

Ron was gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO MEAN! Please review….


	13. Mourning

Loyalty

Part 13- Mourning

Disclaimer- No…don't own anything…

OK…. sorry it took me so long to update guys…especially on such a bad cliffie…..but I have been trying out for cheerleading at my high school….guess what? I made it! Ahhhhh…I am sooooo happy….n/e ways

Last time on Loyalty

"_What the hell…" Matt started, but Harry and Hermione opened the door to reveal nothing._

_Ron was gone._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger sat alone in her room, their backs turned to each other, silently crying. The only sound to be heard was the yelling coming from downstairs.

"What happened?" Hermione whispered.

Harry wiped the tears from his face and turned to her. "He's gone."

"HE'S NOT GONE!" She exploded. "HE'S JUST NOT HERE…right now…"

"Hermione I'm not saying…I'm not saying he is dead."

She shuddered at his words. "We better find him Harry."

There was a knock at the door, and Matt walked in with his bag. "Mum is taking me home."

"Hermione stood from where she was sitting and gave her cousin a hug. "I'm sorry…for what you had to see."

"No I'm sorry." He said. "For what you had to go through."

"Thank you Matt, but I wish you didn't have to go."

"Yeah well you know my mum…I get into a little bit of 'trouble' and she comes running."

"Well I think I heard someone calling for you."

"Yeah me to. Owl me whenever you get a chance."

"I will." Hermione said, and watched as her favorite cousin walked out the door.

"Should we go downstairs?" Harry asked, over a long period of silence.

"No. All the Weasley's are down there." She shuddered. "I won't be able to handle the death glares they will give me."

"What! Why would they give you death glares?"

"Because it's my fault he's gone!" She yelled and ran into her bathroom, slamming the door in Harry's face.

"Hermione don't so this." He pleaded.

"Do what?" She sobbed, sliding to the floor. "Turn into you?"

This hit Harry like a ton of bricks, and it just hit him how he has treated his friends for the past 5 years.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." She chocked.

"The truth hurts." He said sitting down. The only thing between him and Hermione was a bathroom door.

"We can't loose him…we just can't."

"We won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise…now can you come out?"

There was a soft click and Hermione opened the door to be face-to-face (well more like face-to-chest) with a teary eyed Harry.

"Only a true man can cry in front of his girlfriend." He said and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm scared." She said, burying her head in his chest.

"It's ok…I'm here for you." But deep down he was really scared himself. "Can we go downstairs now?"

"I can't let anyone see me like this." She said pointing to her red, blotchy face.

"Would you rather put on a fake smile?"

"NO. I don't."

"OK then…come on."

Harry grabbed Hermione's trembling hand and walked down the steps one at a time. Lupin, Professor McGonagal, Cindy, Jack, and the whole Weasley family (accept Percy and Ron) were sitting silently in the living room.

"Good to see your faces." McGonagal said, and Mrs. Weasley jumped up, grabbing the young couple into a hug.

"OH! I am so glad you two are all rite."

"Your not furious with us?" Hermione asked, amazed.

"Why would I be angry with you? Did you throw spells at Ron?"

"No."

"Did you take him away from us?"

"No."

"Then you did nothing wrong." She sighed, and Harry helped her sit down.

"Mrs. Weasley don't try to hide anything from us." Hermione said, staring at her fake face. "You don't have to be strong for all of us."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've only been down here 2 minuets and you are worrying about everyone else but yourself. Is that correct?"

"I….I…" She stuttered, letting a tear fall. "Your right."

"Why don't you go lye down, you look like you need some sleep."

"Thank you Hermione." She whispered, and walked down the hall, Ginny following close behind.

"Professor McGonagal what is our next move?" Harry asked.

"_My _next move is to get the order together and search for Mr. Weasley." She said eyeing him. "And _your _next move is to spend the rest of Christmas at Hogwarts with Miss Granger, it is much too dangerous anywhere else."

"But…"

"No buts, now Remus, kindly escort these two to Kings Cross."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- Well that's it…next chapter soon…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…REVIEW!


	14. The Dream Again

Loyalty

Part 14- The Dream (Again…)

Disclaimer- Ok…you'll never guess what happened…I was sitting at home minding my business when a huge barn owl came swooping through my window with a letter that said I now owned Harry Potter because Voldemort killed j.k. Rowling…j/j….I don't own anything…..I wish…..

Last time on Loyalty

"_My _next move is to get the order together and search for Mr. Weasley." She said eyeing him. "And _your _next move is to spend the rest of Christmas at Hogwarts with Miss Granger, it is much too dangerous anywhere else."

"But…"

"No buts, now Remus, kindly escort these two to Kings Cross."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione lay in her bed, thanking the school for not letting boys into the dorms. She had just finished telling Lavender what happened to Ron, and watched as she fled the room in tears. Ever since then, Hermione didn't utter a word or move a single bone in her body, and Harry was worried.

Harry sat in the Common Room and watched as Lavender stormed out. Ever since then no one else has come or gone. They must all be home for Christmas. _'Some holiday I'm having.'_

Hermione heard a soft 'click' and rolled over to see Lavender walk in with 2 trays of food in her arms.

"I thought I would get us something to eat." She said barely above a whisper.

"Thanks Lav."

"Are you sure you don't want to go down and share with Harry? He looks lonely."

"I don't really think my legs will move the way I want them to at this moment."

"Hermione we all lost someone." She said looking down at her feet. "And I don't think any of us should be alone."

Hermione thought of all the bad things Harry could be doing to himself, and grabbed her tray. "Your absolutely right. Lets go."

The 2 girls made their way down to the Common Room to find it empty.

"He was sitting here when I went upstairs." Lavender said.

"He's down by the lake." Hermione concluded.

"How do you know?"

"I just…do."

"Ok, good enough for me. Do you think we should leave him alone?"

"No. Absolutely not. Who knows what Harry is capable of doing to himself." She said and started out the door.

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Like you said Lav, everyone lost someone, we shouldn't be alone."

She halfway smiled and the two girls walked outside. Sure enough, Harry was sitting alone, throwing rocks into the frozen lake.

"Hey." Hermione whispered, plopping down next to him. Lavender did the same.

"Hey." He answered back. "Nice to see you out of your room."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No it's fine. I understand."

"Do you want something to eat Harry?" Lavender asked, pushing her tray towards him.

"No thanks. I'm fine."

"Harry you haven't eaten anything all day, you really should."

" 'Mione I do…"

"Shut up and eat…" She snapped, and jumped, immediately grabbing food from her plate.

They all sat in silence not knowing what to say. This went on for about an hour until Harry noticed the girls shiver, and decided it was time to go inside.

"I'm going to bed." Lavender said and walked up to her dorm, leaving Harry and Hermione alone on the couch.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Hermione.

"Neither do I." She sighed, and snuggled in close, gazing into the fire. "Never leave Harry."

"I won't. I promise."

"Good."

He planted a kiss on her for head, and they fell asleep in each others arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Please.' Ron pleaded. 'S-stop…' 

'_Crucio!'_

'_Nooo…' Ron curled up into a ball on the floor, pain shooting through his body._

'_Tell me what it said now!'_

'_No…'_

'_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!'_

'_Nooooo….'_

'_Why isn't it working? TELL ME NOW!'_

'_I will not t-tell you.'_

'_Then I have no choice then…bring him to my master.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and Hermione jolted up from the couch and stared at each other.

"Did you just…" They said at the exact same time.

"Did we…"

"You go first." Harry said.

"Did you just have a horrible dream about Ron?"

Harry stared at her in disbelief. "Yes…" he said. "Did we just have the same dream? That's crazy."

"It is." She said and a tear fell down her cheek. "But was it a dream?"

Harry realized what she was saying and let his head fall. "N-no…I don't think it was."

"What are they doing to him!" She screamed to no one in particular.

"The question is…what is Voldemort trying to get from Ron?"

Hermione deepened her brown in thought. That was a good question…but then it hit her. "Harry…he knows about the prophecy being heard."

"What? How does he know?"

"I'm not sure…" She sighed. "But do we really care if he finds out? Ron's life is more important than some stupid prophecy."

"Your right, but Ron might be thinking differently."

"We can't loose him Harry."

"We won't." He whispered, pulling her closer. "We won't."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N- So…how did you all like this chapter? I know the dream sequence was kind of…weird…and not very well written…but oh well…you will all live…believe me… REVIEW REVIEW!


	15. More Bad News

Loyalty

Part 15- More Bad News

Disclaimer- I do not own anything…or I would be swimming in a pond…no a lake…no an ocean…of gold…

Thank you to all of my reviewers! The reviews are kindly appreciated and that's what keeps me writing.

Last time on Loyalty

"_Your right, but Ron might be thinking differently."_

"_We can't loose him Harry."_

"_We won't." He whispered, pulling her closer. "We won't."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione felt her body shift up and down in a rhythmic pattern, and she slowly opened her eyes. Staring around, she realized her surroundings as the Common Room, and was lying on top of Harry, his 2 strong arms around her waist.

"Your up." A deep male voice said, causing her to jump, but she soon realized it was just Harry. "Sorry to scare you."

"Oh it's ok. I just didn't expect you to be awake." Hermione sat up and started up the stairs to her dorm oratory. "I'll be right back."

Harry watched as his girlfriend slouched up to her room. Normally Hermione was upbeat and lively, bringing smiles to everyone's face. Now she was dull and dreary, and there was no fire in her steps. Harry was getting a dose of his own medicine, and he didn't like it. After 5 years of moping around, and taking his friends for granted, it was time for him to view it from another person.

"Harry…Harry…"

Hermione interrupted his thoughts, and he looked up to see 2 picture frames in her hand. "Are you ok?"

"Uh…yeah…what are those for?"

She gently set one frame on the fireplace, and handed the other one to Harry. "Happy Christmas."

He took the frame, and ran his thumb across the small engraving below the portrait. 'Love Lasts Forever'.

"Collin gave me the picture." Hermione said, and Harry stared at himself and 'Mione, snuggled up on the couch, fast asleep.

"When did he take this?"

"I don't know." She confessed. "Uh…the one on the fireplace is for Ron."

Harry walked over and stared at the picture he had taken of own 2 best friends. Hermione and Ron were both smiling, wiping ice cream off their noses. "This is my favorite picture of you two."

"Same here." She said. "That's why I had it framed."

Harry stared at it in silence, holding back the tears. "I…uh…got you something too." He said quickly, and pulled out a red, velvety box from behind the tree. "Happy Christmas 'Mione."

Hermione opened the small box and stared down at a simple gold locket. Inside were the words H & H 4 EVER, shimmering in the sunlight. "It's beautiful." She exclaimed, and gave Harry a small kiss.

"I though you would like it."

"You thought right."

Harry smiled and fastened the tiny chain around her neck. "Do you want to go down for breakfast?"

"Uh…I'm not really hungry."

"Well…do you…want to do anything?"

"Not really." She sighed and lay down on the couch, but Harry quickly caught her hand, bringing her back up. "Go get your coat."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. And then meet me out in the Quidditch Pitch."

Hermione nodded and headed upstairs, while Harry headed outside. Once Hermione was done, she stepped out in to the cold winter air and spotted Harry, broom in hand. "You brought me out here to watch you fly?"

"No." He said. "I brought you out here to fly with me."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief. "I don't think so."

"When I'm up there I feel free. It feels great! I want you to experience that with me."

He mounted his firebolt and stuck out his hand for Hermione. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then get on."

Hermione stared at his outstretched hand and hesitantly took it. Harry smiled and helped her on; she threw her arms around Harry's torso, and buried her head in his back.

"It's not bad." Harry whispered. "Don't be scared." He slowly lifted off the ground, and soared through the air.

Hermione slightly lifted her head, and felt the winter breeze blow through her hair. Harry was right, it was great. Being up there almost made her forget about Ron. Almost.

Harry felt Hermione stop shaking and knew she was starting to like it. So he took a few risks. Every once in a while he would turn, and even do a few dives, but nothing too bad. He did want Hermione to get back on again.

'_Why have I always been afraid of this?' thought Hermione. 'It feels so good.'_

Harry shivered, and flew back down to the ground, not wanting to catch a cold.

"That's it?" Hermione whined. "I was liking it."

"Aren't you cold?" He asked rubbing his hands together. "Cuz I'm freezing. We should go back inside."

"Fine." She groaned. "But we must do this again."

"Deal."

Harry grabbed his girlfriend's hand and started walking towards the castle, but stopped when a tear stricken McGonagal came into view.

"What's going on?" Harry asked panicky.

"Remus is at St. Mungos."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- mwahahaha….i love leaving everyone at cliffies….and before you review (which I know u will) St. Mungo's is the hospital right? It's not the psycho ward place?


	16. Disasters and Happy Thoughts

Loyalty

Part 16-Disasters and Happy Thoughts

Disclaimer- Nope…the brilliant person who made up Harry Potter was sadly not me…I fooled u there didn't I?

A/N- Ok…I'm sorry it took longer to post this chapter…I know what I want to happen in the rest of the story, but they take place at certain times of the story so I had to find a way to do something in-between the rest of Christmas break and school…the whole Lupin thing is totally spontaneous….lol…..but I made it work…THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! KEEP 'EM COMIN!

Last time on Loyalty-

_Harry grabbed his girlfriend's hand and started walking towards the castle, but stopped when a tear stricken McGonagal came into view._

"_What's going on?" Harry asked panicky._

"_Remus is at St. Mungos."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry stared at his teacher in total shock and disbelief. "W-what do you mean?"

"He was hit with an unforgivable, but managed to block it at the last second, just enough not to kill him." Professor McGonagal said.

"Where was he?" Harry asked. "What was he doing?"

"There was a lead on Mr. Weasley." She started. "When we were attacked by a hoard of death eaters. Bellatrix Lestrange was the one who shot Remus. He did, however, take her down with him. She was not as lucky."

"Y-you mean…she's dead? He killed her?"

"Yes Mr. Potter…Bellatrix Lestrange is dead."

A tear slid down his cheek as he smiled a broad smile. "She's gone!" He yelled, pulling Hermione into a hug. "The woman who took Ron, and killed Sirius is gone!"

"Then why are you crying?" Hermione asked.

"Lupin is in the hospital!" He yelled, and turned back to his teacher. "When can we go see him?"

"Not yet…and before you blow my head off…" she added, seeing the expression on Harry's face, "I can take you to St. Mungos, but you must wait, just like everyone else."

"OK."

McGonagal looked at him in shock. "OK? That's all I get? No complaints or questions?"

"I understand how much pressure you must be in, what with running a school and everything."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." She sighed. "Thank you." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small candy wrapper. "Here's the portkey that will take you to the hospital."

Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist, and gave his firebolt to the Professor. "Ready?"

"Ready." Hermione said.

"OK. On the count of 3…1…2…3!" Harry and Hermione grabbed the Portkey and felt the familiar tug at the navel. Unfortunately neither of them new how to land. Fortunately for Harry, he fell on top of Hermione, only inches away from her face.

"This is nice." He laughed and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mhmmm."

Harry looked behind him to see Tonks, arms across her chest. "Would you kindly do that somewhere else?"

"Sorry…" he grumbled. "So…is I time to see him?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Please? I have to get a look at him or else I don't believe that he is really there."

"No means no Potter!" Tonks snapped and helped Hermione off the ground. "There is someone else you should talk to though."

"Who?"

"Ginny." Tonks sighed. "The whole time she has been here I haven't heard one word out of her, and she is refusing to eat."

"Where is she?"

"Go down the hall, past the bathrooms, and she is in the 3rd room on the left."

"OK. We'll go talk to her."

Hermione found a food stand and bought a muffin before heading off to the waiting room. They found Ginny sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the ground.

"Hey Gin." Hermione said sitting down next to her, Harry did the same. "I brought you something to eat."

"Not hungry."

"Well I'll set it here just in case."

"Mum says I'm supposed to go back to school with you tomorrow…ya know…classes start and everything."

Harry's eyes got huge. "What! We don't even get to see Lupin?"

His sudden outburst made Ginny jump and practically sit on Hermione.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"No it's ok. Your just angry, I understand."

"How are you doing with…uh…that, by the way?"

"Um…better now that someone has seen him…alive." She said. "Maybe I will actually get some sleep tonight."

"Were always here if you need us Gin." Hermione assured. "Just remember you're not alone."

"I know…uh…I'm suddenly feeling hungry. Pass me the muffin?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hey." Someone whispered. "Wake up."

Harry opened his eyes to see Tonks staring at him. Apparently he had fallen asleep in the waiting room, Hermione on his shoulder.

"They're letting us see Remus now." She said. "He is asking for you."

Harry carefully lifted his girlfriend up, and laid her back down in the chair, so as not to disturb her. "Really?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Harry followed Tonks up to room 113 and walked inside. Remus Lupin lay alone in his bed.

"Hello Harry." He said in a raspy voice. "Did they tell you about Ron?"

"Yes. Him and Bellatrix. I must say, I wanted to do the dirty deed, but you got to her first." He laughed.

"Yeah, well she did quite a number on me to." He said, and sat up grunting.

"Lupin you shouldn't be sitting up. You need your rest."

"Hey, don't go all Pomphre on me. Besides, I'm the adult here, what I say goes."

"Ok Ok." He said putting his hands up in defense. "But don't come crying to me when they won't release you."

Lupin grunted and put his head back down on his pillow. "I have, hopefully, some good news for you." He said, and pulled out a stack of papers, giving them to Harry.

"I could use some good news…but uh…what is this?"

"Your adoption papers."

Harry's eyes got huge. "M-my w-what?"

"Well Harry, now that you own Sirius' house, you have mostly everything you need. Accept a father. So I got some adoption papers, and persuaded the Dursleys to sign it. All I need is your ok and then I can."

"Oh my gosh…I uh…of course! I wouldn't want anyone else!" Harry yelled, and pulled his new father into a tight hug.

"Uh…Harry? You're going to break my back."

"Sorry." He laughed, gently letting go. He was about to say something more when the door creaked open and Tonks wandered in.

"Sorry to interrupt Harry," She started. "But it's time to go back to school."

"What?" he whined. "But…I…"

"Not buts. Go get Ginny and Hermione. Classes start in 2 hours."

Harry nodded and bid goodbye to Lupin. He woke up the 2 girls (almost getting punched in the face by an unhappy Ginny. Apparently she wasn't a morning person) and arrived in the Gryffindor Common Room and hour before potions.

"Hey Hermione. I have some really good news to tell you."

Her eyes lit up. "Ron's back?"

"No…" Harry sighed "But uh…Lupin adopted me."

"What? Harry that's terrific!"

"Yeah it is."

He stared at his girlfriend and noticed in an instant that something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Well…There's no easy way to say this so…Dumbledore's trial was last night."

"And?…"

"He was charged with nothing."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n- Mwahahahaaaaaa….. :coughs: I'm so evil…but this wasn't as bad of a cliffie. Again, sorry for not posting sooner…but I was busy…PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Attack on the Castle

Loyalty

Part 17-Attack on the Castle

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about Harry Potter.

A/N-I got a lot of reviews asking about the whole charged with nothing line…I didn't know it was that confusing…but don't worry because it's answered. And I also want to say something else. I have only been writing on fanfiction for about 6 months…and I don't know what a lot of things mean…like I know what shipper means…and OOTP…and Slash…but I don't know what AU means…. and I don't know what a beta is either…Comedy Gal has been telling me I need a beta…and I don't even know what it is…

Last Time on Loyalty

"_Well…There's no easy way to say this so…Dumbledore's trial was last night."_

"_And?…"_

"_He was charged with nothing."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry sucked in all the air around him. "W-what do you mean he was charged with nothing?"

"Fudge persuaded the Wizengamot that it was all just a misunderstanding." Hermione said. "And now Dumbledore is sitting up in his office, probably waiting for us to go talk to him."

"HA! Fat chance."

"Harry we need to. No matter how much we want to hate him, he can help get Ron back."

"The Order has it under control. We don't need Dumb…" but was cut off by the sound of her and Harry's names. Turning around, he saw Neville Longbottom walking towards them.

"Hey guys. Mind if I walk with you to Potions?" He asked.

Hermione was about to say that they were in the middle of a conversation when Harry answered for her. "Yeah sure. Lets go before were late."

She gave him one of those how-dare-you looks but followed the 2 boys down the corridor anyways. They were almost to the classroom when Draco Malfoy and his 2 goonies practically ran into them.

"Awww look. It's the boy-who-lived. Heard Weasley's bit the dust."

Hermione's hand tightened around her wand. "Don't talk about him like that!"

"Oh dear…the mudblood's got a temper." He said in a baby voice. "And who's this? Longbottom? I see it didn't take you long to replace Weasel."

Now Hermione flew her wand up under Malfoy's chin. "Don't you DARE think that he could EVER be replaced!" she roared.

"Ooh…I'm so scared…Mudblood's got a wand at my throat…whaccha gonna do?"

Hermione was about to knee him where it hurts, when Professor Snape walked outside and ruined the moment. "Why are you 6 not in class?"

"We were ju…" Harry started.

"I don't care Potter. Just get in."

Hermione mumbled a few bad words, but fell in line behind Draco, walking into the almost full room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a long agonizing day back from classes, Harry and Hermione were cuddled up together on the couch, fingers entwined.

"Hogsmeed visit in 2 days." Harry said just above a whisper.

"And?"

"Are we going together?"

"I don't know…" Hermione sighed, "We could…but I won't have any fun."

"Maybe it will keep our minds off of things, so we can focus on us for a day."

"Are you serious? Like I could forget about Ron for a day."

"I'm not asking you to forget. Just have fun."

Hermione didn't do, or say, anything but stare into the fire. "Ok. Fine. But if an…"

'thud'

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked.

"Hear what?"

'THUD'

"Yeah I heard that."

"Come on." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and ran out into the hall, trying to find where the mysterious noise came from.

"Students! Back away!" They heard Professor McGonagal yell, and when they rounded the corner were shocked at what they saw.

One of the castle walls had somehow fallen down and crashed all over the floor, sending rebel in all different directions.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagal stared at the duo, "Go ask Dumbledore."

"No way!"

"Mr. Potter! Do not defy me!"

Hermione pulled on Harry's arm and started towards the office. "Come on, were going up there."

"Hermione no! I don't want to!"

"Fine!" She yelled letting go of his arm, "But I am."

Harry watched as she turned on her heels and started towards the Gargoyle. He thought about it for a split second before running after her, "Why are you so hard to say no to?"

"Because I'm irresistible." She half-smiled, twirling a finger in her hair. "Um…we don't know the pass…" but before she could finish her sentence, the door slid open, revealing Dumbledore on the other side.

"I wondered when you two would come." He said, "Follow me."

Harry and Hermione walked up the long, spiral staircase and sat down in 2 chairs across from the Headmasters desk.

"First off, " Dumbledore started, "I would like to sa…"

"No." Hermione cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. We came to talk about Ron and the wall."

"Very well. I already know the story about Mr. Weasley and I have my best Aurors out looking for him, but the wall…" he trailed off, "Is somewhat confusing. I assume it is Voldemort's doing, but I have no clue as to how. Do you have any thoughts?"

"Not unless he is possessing someone again," Harry said, "Otherwise I have no clue."

"Yes, yes…that could be a possibility…" once again he trailed off into his thoughts, "Well, dinner has been served, if you come up with an answer please come tell me."

"And if you find anything out about Ron, please come tell us." Hermione added after Harry was out the door.

"Sure thing Miss Granger."

Hermione met back up with Harry at the Gargoyle and together started towards the Great Hall.

"That wasn't so bad."

"Yeah it was." Harry said, "I wonder if he even cares about Ron. I mean, did you notice how he totally skipped over the subject?"

"Yeah I did notice that. I just wish I knew what was going on inside his mind."

"Ewww, I don't." Harry laughed pouring some pumpkin juice. "He could be having fantasies about Professor Trelawney."

"OK! Gross! I totally just lost my appetite." Hermione shrieked.

"I wasn't really hungry in the first place. Do you just want to go back to the Common Room?"

"Yeah sure. Lets go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- Well…there is chapter 17…I hit a major writers block and it took me forever to come up with this chapter…so sorry if it isn't as good…PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Can It Be?

Loyalty

Part 18-Can It Be?

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter… I wish I did…

Reviews-

Aggiekid12345- OMG! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE ALL THE ENCOUROGING REVIEWS… THERE WHAT MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE EVEN MORE…

Dreamer22- HAHA…I always like it when people write WTF! Because I can imagine someone saying that… lol… I know… I bet everyone is confused about the wall… lol

Mimbulus- Thank you for telling me what AU meant… also I would love for you to be my beta… but it cut off your e-mail… so I don't know what it was too…

Last time on Loyalty

"_I wasn't really hungry in the first place. Do you just want to go back to the Common Room?"_

"_Yeah sure. Lets go."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry And Hermione sat alone in the smallest, and furthest away, table in the 3 Broomsticks sipping butterbeers. He had begged Hermione to come to Hogsmeed, but soon realized it wasn't any fun, and that he would rather be back in the common room snuggling up close on the couch.

"Sorry your having such a bad time." Harry said, guzzling down the rest of his drink.

"I'm not having a bad time," she retorted, "But I'm not having a good time either. Plus this headache and noisy kids isn't helping."

"Do you want to go up near the Shrieking Shack? It will be more quiet."

"Yes… please."

Harry placed some money on the table and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her out into the busy streets of Hogsmeed. Occasionally they would get a few double takes from adult witches and wizards who had never seen the couple out before, but other than that, no one seemed to bother them.

"I remember the last time we were in there." Hermione whispered, pointing to the shack. "The first time we met Sirius."

"Yeah, that was a… uh, hectic night you could say." Harry laughed quietly.

"What do you think is happening to him?"

"To… What?" Harry asked, taken back by the sudden change in subject. "Sirius?"

"No… Ron. What do you think is happening to him?"

"Well… I could tell you what you want to hear, or what I really think."

"Tell me what I want to hear."

"Ok… Ron challenged Voldemort to a chess match, and if he won, he would get his wand back. Ron won, and so now he is on his way back to the castle ready to tell us how he killed 5 inner circle death eaters."

Hermione laughed. "Now tell me what you think."

"I think he is hurt pretty bad and the only reason he isn't dead is because he is strong, and knows there are people looking for him."

"How do we know he isn't dead?"

"Because I think it's about time more than one good thing happens in my life."

"What's your one good thing?"

"You of course."

Hermione's heart fluttered and Harry leaned in for a kiss. He was almost there when an unpleasant voice ruined the moment.

"Oh look… it's Potty and the Tramp."

Harry turned around to see Draco Malfoy, but by himself. No goonies or Pansy Parkinson hanging off his shoulders.

"Why don't you just leave us alone Malfoy?" Hermione begged, "For once in our life?"

"Not a chance. I enjoy making fun of you. Especially the Weasel, too bad he's not here right now."

Hermione felt Harry tense up beside her so she put a hand on his arm and whispered, "Don't let him get to you. No matter what he says he's just looking for a fight."

"Is the little Mudblood whispering sweet thoughts into your ear?"

"Where's your girlfriend Malfoy?" Harry asked. "Oh right… she's too busy shagging to whole house of Slytherin to come to Hogsmeed with you."

Draco's face turned red and he clenched his fists.

"Oh! Cat got your tongue?" Harry asked after Draco didn't say anything. "I'll take the no response as a… truth indicator I guess."

Draco lunged at Harry but Hermione stepped in and held the boys back from going at it.

"Stop this!" She yelled. "Your just like two big walking egos! I can't beli…" She trailed off towards the end as something caught her attention in the Shrieking Shack. "Harry did you see that?" but before he could answer she took off, Harry and Draco following close behind.

" 'Mione where are you… oof!" Someone had come from the side and talked Harry to the ground. That someone happened to be a death eater, and he realized that Draco, too, had been wrestled down, but Hermione went on, not knowing what was happening behind her.

"RON!" She yelled, pounding up the stairs. "I SAW YOU IN HERE! I SWEAR I DID!"

A loud 'thud' hit the wall next to her as she sprinted into another room. A death eater was standing over Ron's motionless body, and was startled to see her.

"Ava…" the death eater started, but Hermione was quicker.

"CRUCIO!" she cried and sent the man to his knees.

'_Oh my god… I just crucioed a death eater! What do I do now?'_

'_Order it to do something!'_

'_Oh… Right…'_

"Break your wand in half!" Hermione commanded and, painfully, the man did what he was told. "Now leave, and never touch Ronald Weasley again!"

He was out the door in a flash and Hermione was at Ron's side in an instant. She quickly checked for a pulse and let out a breath when she felt the faint beating. "Ron… Ron wake up!"

No response.

Grunting, Hermione hoisted him up onto her shoulders, and painstakingly tried to drag him out of the shack. _'Man Quidditch has really made him strong… and heavy.'_

She felt something wet on her cheek, and when she touched it, her hand came back covered in blood. Ron's blood.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Hermione heard footsteps coming towards her, and her wand was buried somewhere in her jacket.

"Granger where are you?"

'_Wait… I know that voice!' _"Malfoy? I'm, over here!"

Draco turned the corner and was slightly shocked at the site of the two friends.

"We have to leave now." He insisted. "Death eaters will be swarming Hogsmeed in at least 5 minuets."

"Help me with Ron."

"We don't have time. Just leave him here."

"ARE YOU CRAZY! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT RON!" she shouted. "Where's Harry?"

"Outside fighting off the last guy that was out there."

"Then you either help me, or get out of my way! Take your pick."

With much hesitation, Draco slung one of Ron's arms over his shoulder and helped him outside. Harry ran up to them, panting wildly, and looked at Hermione struggling. "R-Ron? How did you…"

"Help me."

Harry took over Hermione's position and quickly regained his composure. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah… I think so."

"Where did the blood come from?" He asked, indicating her face.

"Ron."

"Oh…hurry up and get to the castle. You need to warn Madame Pomphre we are coming."

"But…"

"Now."

"Ok. I'll go as fast as I can."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- Sooooo….SCHOOLS OUT TOMORROW! I've been crying alllllllll day long… most of my friends are going off to separate high schools… it's so sad… neways… REVIEW!


	19. Hospital Wing

Loyalty

Part 19- Hospital Wing

A/N-Hey guys… sorry this one took longer to post… I was camping… lol. So thank you for all the reviews!

Lynn- I hear ya on the whole Dumbledore thing… I really like Dumbledore's character but everyone that writes fanfiction has Dumbledore his normal, crazy, good self. So I decided to change it up a bit… but hey, he might not be that bad… the story still is going on… wink wink

Aggiekid1234- I KNOW! I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG… but like I said… I've been camping…

Lovelyreader007- No I'm not in 8th grade… I'm in 9th. Up here in Washington our junior highs are 7th-9th, then you move onto high school for 10th grade… I know… were weird up here…lol

Lilymalfoy13-THANK YOU!

Heather-lol…thankx…

DestroyerDRT- I know… it was supposed to be the imperious curse…oh well… and yes… I do enjoy myself when I write… thank you so much for the encouraging review (these reviews are the ones that keep me writing)

Disclaimer- don't own it now, never will…

Last time on Loyalty

"_Where did the blood come from?" He asked, indicating her face._

"_Ron."_

"_Oh…hurry up and get to the castle. You need to warn Madame Pomphre we are coming."_

"_But…"_

"_Now."_

"_Ok. I'll go as fast as I can."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione felt a slight pain in her shoulder and when she opened her eyes, could make out the blurry image of Harry's face, pocking her side.

"Finally your up." He sighed, relieved. "My shoulder was starting to go numb."

She sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes and looked around, "Are we in the Hospital Wing? What happened?" And then it all came back to her. "Oh my god, where's Ron?"

"Hermione calm down. He's fine." Harry assured. "Madame Pomphre healed his major wounds, but he is still knocked out. She let us stay here last night, and you fell asleep on me."

"Sorry." She laughed, "So… what happened at Hogsmeade?"

"Death Eaters were on their way to attack the village, but the Order got there before anything happened so they fled."

"Do you know why they had Ron with them?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. Your safe, Ron's safe, and that's all that counts."

"What about Malfoy? Where is he? Why did he help us?"

"I have no clue. After we dropped Ron off, he bolted."

"I find that very odd…" Hermione sighed and stood up, stretched, and located Ron's bed. "So he hasn't woken up at all?"

"No."

"Please let him be all right." Hermione prayed, clutching his icy hand. "If he doesn't make it… I don't know what will happen."

"Don't you dare say something like that. Of course he is going to be ok."

"Your right, I'm sorry." She sighed, turning to Harry. "You know… all this time he's been gone, I've felt guilty, and sad. Now that he's back, I feel like we should all be out celebrating or something."

At the mention of the word celebrate, a smirk flashed across Harry's face. "I haven't had a good snog from my girlfriend in a while ya know…"

"I think I can change that."

In a second Hermione was straddling Harry, and their lips were pressed together. He moaned in pleasure as Hermione's tongue entered his mouth and her hands wrapped in his hair.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione quickly jumped off Harry, cheeks flushed, and turned to face Madame Pomphre.

"Miss Granger I am ashamed. Such behavior should not come from a prefect."

"I'm sorry M-Madame, it won't happen again." She stammered.

"You two either behave or I will not be so nice as letting you stay here. Understand?"

"Yes Madame." Harry and Hermione said as she went back into her office. The minute the door closed, the couple looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You handled that well." Harry mocked, "I'm s-s-sorry Madame…"

"Hey! She can be very intimidating." Hermione said, giving Harry a playful hit on the arm. "Besides, I didn't hear you say anything."

"She never said anything to me. The question was directed towards you."

Hermione started to defend herself when the hospital doors swung open and a sea of red heads flowed in. the entire Weasley family had come to see Ron.

"Come on Harry, we should go."

Harry nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her out into the hall unseen.

"What time is it?"

"1:00." Harry said glancing at his watch. "So we can wither go eat lunch with everyone else… or go to the Common Room. Your choice."

"I vote lunch. I'm starving."

"I agree." He laughed and headed towards the Great Hall. "Haven't eaten in 24 hours."

Hermione nodded and sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry sat down next to her and threw his arm around her shoulder before piling food onto his plate.

"I need to talk to Malfoy." Hermione said in-between bites of her sandwich.

"Why?"

"Because Harry, he helped us out, and if it wasn't for him we might be up in the hospital wing, without Ron."

Harry sighed as he let the statement process through his mind. "I guess your right."

"Ok then, tomorrow before potions."

"Wait a minute. I am not talking to that smiley git!" Harry spat. "If you want to apologize, then you do it, but I will be no where in site."

"How can yo…" Hermione started, but was cut short when Lavender sat down next to her.

"Hey guys. I just wanted to ask you how Ron was doing?"

"Haven't you been up to see him?"

"Well I was on my way to, but I saw that is family was there and I didn't want to intrude."

"But you're his girlfriend. I'm sure they would have let you in."

"Well, uh… I haven't really met any of them yet. Let alone even talked to them."

"What? Why not?"

"Um… I guess I'm a little afraid of Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione's mouth fell open and she turned to Harry. "I'll be right back."

"OK."

She grabbed Lavender's hand and pulled her out of the Great Hall and towards the Hospital Wing.

"Hermione no! I don't want to go in there!"

"Lavender… Mrs. Weasley is the nicest person I've ever met."

"But she just got Ron back, she doesn't care about meeting me."

"HA! Knowing her she will want to start knitting and baking cakes with you."

"But…"

"No buts! You're going to meet her."

Lavender stopped arguing and followed Hermione into the Hospital and over to Ron's bed where his whole family was.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Hermione called.

"Oh Hermione dear! I'm so glad your ok." She shrieked, pulling her into a tight hug. "And what about Harry? I saw you two leave earlier."

"Oh he's fine, just down eating. I actually want you to meet someone." Hermione said, pointing to the girl next to her. "This is Lavender Brown."

"Lavender… LAVENDER! Oh it's so good to finally meet you!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, pulling her into a famous bone-crushing hug. "Ron had told us so much about you and I was wondering when I would get to see you in person."

Hermione smiled as the two sat down and started chattering. She made her way out the door with one last look at Ron, and walked down back into the Great Hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- Ok… so I know it wasn't very long… but I had major writers block… so my friends helped me with ideas and now I know exactly what I am going to write… I just have to get it there… lol… REVIEW REVIEW!


	20. Thanks Ferret

Loyalty

Part 20-Thank The Ferret

A/N-hehe… I love the title of this chapter… Sorry it took so long, again, to do this chapter. But this time I don't have an excuse because I didn't go camping. I am just hitting major writers block, but I thank all my reviewers who are sticking with me!

Disclaimer-I do not own Harry Potter… or any other characters that have to do with the Harry Potter series… I wish I did… man how I want to know what goes on inside JKR's head sometimes… lol

Last time on Loyalty…

"_Lavender… LAVENDER! Oh it's so good to finally meet you!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, pulling her into a famous bone-crushing hug. "Ron had told us so much about you and I was wondering when I would get to see you in person."_

_Hermione smiled as the two sat down and started chattering. She made her way out the door with one last look at Ron, and walked down back into the Great Hall._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Harry if you're not down here in 3 seconds I'm leaving without you!" Hermione hollered up towards Harry's room. "I don't want to be late for Snape's class!"

" 'Mione… we have 15 minutes." Harry whined, walking down the steps to great her.

"I have to talk to Malfoy remember?"

Harry groaned. "You shouldn't talk to him at all."

"I thought we already had this conversation. He helped me, I have to say something."

"Has he come up to you at all?"

"Harry he doesn't have a reason to. I didn't save his best friend."

Harry didn't say anything, but he opened up the door to the classroom and watched Hermione walk in.

"I'm sitting down… as far away from the ferret as possible."

"You do that."

Hermione spotted Draco over in the far corner and started towards him. Surprisingly he was alone, and not flocked with people.

"What do you want?" Draco asked as he noticed Hermione sit in front of him.

"I came to say thank you… for the whole Ron thing."

"Yeah, your just glad I was there, and in a good mood."

Hermione's mouth dropped. "I'm trying to be a decent person towards you. The least you could do is say 'no problem' or 'your welcome'."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because I know, somewhere underneath your layers of hate… is a good person. Or else you would have left me there, and Ron bleeding to death."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as Professor Snape walked into class and told everyone to take their seats.

"I really appreciate what you did." Hermione whispered, and walked back over to her seat next to Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After what seemed like the longest day of classes ever, Harry and Hermione walked hand-in-hand down to the Great Hall to dinner. Hermione had wanted to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room to do homework, but Harry insisted she come down and eat. Too much studying cannot be good for you.

"Thank you for introducing me to the Weasley's." Lavender said as she sat down across from Hermione. "Molly reminds me so much of my own mother."

"I told you that she would like you."

"Yeah and I didn't believe you. I should have known that Hermione could never be wrong."

Harry laughed, ignoring the glare from his girlfriend, and went back to his food. Lavender opened her mouth to say something more when the Great Hall doors burst open and Ginny came running over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ginny what is it?"

"Ron…" She said breathlessly, "He's awake."

Harry Hermione and Lavender said nothing. Instead they bolted from there seats and arrived in the Hospital Wing in 10 seconds flat. Lavender jumped on Ron's bed and buried her face in his chest instantly.

"Ron I missed you so much."

"I missed you to Lav." He chocked out, "I did to…"

Lavender reluctantly let go in order to give Hermione a turn. She grabbed him around the neck and brought him into a friendly hug.

"Oh Hermione… I thought he would have killed you."

"Who?"

"Eric… I think his name was… the Death Eater from the Shrieking Shack."

Hermione smiled, "Nope. I took care of him."

Harry clapped Ron on the shoulder and told him it was good to have him back as Lavender climbed into bed next to him.

"So…" Ron started, "When am I going to get out of here?"

"Ron! You were captured by Voldemort, shot at by Death Eaters, and god knows what else!" Hermione shrieked, "And you think your just going to waltz on out of here like nothing happened?"

"Well… yeah. I feel fine."

Hermione muttered something about 'being hopeless' under her breath before Harry stepped forward and started to talk. "So uh… what exactly happened?"

The smile Ron had on his face faded, and he sat for a long moment, playing with Lavenders hair. "I told him Harry…"

"Told who what?"

"Voldemort… about the prophecy…"

"Do you honestly think I care? All that matters is that you're alive. Maybe now that he knows he will stop going after people I love and care about and just come after me."

Hermione fought back the urge to cry as the prophecy ran through her head. _'Harry can't die… I won't let it happen… it can't happen…'_

With these thoughts still running through her head, Madame Pomphre came bustling around the corner. "Miss Brown! I do not tolerate people in beds with my patience!"

Lavender mumbled a quick apology and slowly sat back up and stood next to Hermione.

"Now… I need you all to leave so I can examine Mr. Weasley and then give him another sleeping potion. You may all come back tomorrow morning."

Harry and Hermione nodded and started out the hospital doors and to the Common Room. They were about half way there when Hermione stopped and told Harry to be quiet.

"Do you hear that?"

'_creeeeeek…'_

"It's probably just the floor or something." Harry said.

'_creeeeek…'_

"No I think it's…" but she didn't get to finish. It seemed like everything went silent for about 2 seconds before the wall next to the couple came crashing down, hard. Without hesitation, Hermione put her hands on Harry's chest and shoved him into the opposite wall, and he watched as it came crashing down on top of his girlfriend.

"Hermione!"

Harry frantically started lifting chunks of rubble off the ground until he uncovered a hand, then a foot, then a head, and soon Hermione's whole body.

"Oh my god Hermione please be ok. Please."

She stirred a little in his arms and slightly opened her eyes.

"Oh thank Merlin… I can't have anything happen to you Hermione."

"Who's? Her…mione?" She grumbled.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know wh… am…"

Hermione's eyes closed again, and she fainted into Harry's arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- So… does anybody hate me? Lol… I was re-reading all my chapters the other day… man I'm not a very good writer… but I'm working on it! Lol… please review!


	21. Who Am I?

Loyalty

Part 21- Who am I?

A/N- Ok… so I just wanted to say… for anyone who reads book 6 (HBP) and reads my story… just pretend like book 6 never happened yet and you are still anxiously awaiting for it to be published. Lol. Because my story is set during year 6… Thanx for the reviews I got!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter… or anything else for that matter.

Last Time On Loyalty

"_Who's? Her…mione?" She grumbled._

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"_I don't know wh… am…" _

_Hermione's eyes closed again, and she fainted into Harry's arms._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry Potter sat in-between his two best friends. Ron Weasley was on his left, fast asleep, and Hermione Granger was also fast asleep on his right. He had carried Hermione up to the Hospital Wing, blood rushing out of her head, and gave her to Madame Pomphre, who muttered something under her breath before running into her office to get some kind of antidote to stop the bleeding. Ron hadn't wakened through the whole thing, and now as Harry watched his girlfriend sleep, he thought it would be a good time to wake him up.

"Ron…" Harry whispered, nudging him in the back, "Ron wake up."

"No mummy… I didn't hear you and dad…" he grumbled, lifting his eyes slightly.

Harry laughed. "Ron… its Harry. Wake up."

Ron opened his eyes fully and stared at his best friend. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione and gulped. "W-what happened to 'Mione?"

"Well… uh… we were on our way back to the Gryffindor Common Room when a, wall sort of fell on her…"

"Wait a minute… a wall? What?" Ron looked very confused.

"I don't know how… but it's the second one that has fallen down."

Ron shook his head. "You're telling me, that a magical school is falling apart?"

"I don't know!" Harry said and turned around to face Hermione, grabbing her hand.

"How bad was she hurt?"

"The only thing she got was a gash on her head. Not a scratch anywhere else. She must have said a spell just before it hit her or something… but she hasn't woken up yet. Madame Pomphre said any time now the potion should wear off."

"How long have you been here?"

"A little over 3 hours."

"Oh."

Ron sighed and lay out on his back. "Harry I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"You have to promise me you won't get mad."

Harry didn't like where this conversation was going. "OK… I promise."

"I uh… told V-Voldemort about the prophecy."

Ron closed his eyes as if Harry was about to start beating him, but he didn't do that. He just sat there, a million thoughts going through his mind.

'It's not Ron's fault… I shouldn't get mad… but now he knows! He can come whenever he wants to kill me, and I'm not ready to fight back. But maybe this is a good thing… he won't go after Hermione, or anyone else I love and care about. Yeah, this could be good…'

"It's ok Ron." Harry sighed, "I think it's a good thing you told him. Now he knows and won't go after anyone else… just me…"

"But Harry, he won't stop at anything to make sure you are dead!"

"Like he wasn't doing that in the first place, before he knew about the prophecy."

"Well… ok. Yeah I guess your right."

Harry turned his chair so he was directly facing his friend, still clutching Hermione's hand, "Ron, tell me what happened… please?"

"But I…"

"Please?"

"OK fine…" Ron took a deep breath and started filling him in on the scarring events. "Well you know what happened at Hermione's house. I jumped in front of those 3 stupefy spells so they wouldn't hit her and then everything went black. I woke up later and I was in a room, a very dark and wet room.

"I don't know how long I was in there before someone finally came in and dragged me into another room. He was a Death Eater, trying to interrogate me about the prophecy, but I didn't tell him. He put me under the imperious curse, but it didn't work. I felt very powerful, fighting off one of the unforgivable's. I think that's what gave me the strength to survive the whole time I was there.

"When that didn't work, he took me into another room, where I was face to face with Voldemort. I was so confident that anything he did to me wouldn't work, but somehow he got it out of me, the prophecy I mean. After that he just locked me back up in the room I originally started in.

"One day someone was standing outside the door having a conversation, and I overheard. They were talking about how they were going to go to Hogsmeade and that would be when they killed you, so they brought me along just in case. Sort of like a bargaining chip. I was left alone with him in the shrieking shack. The last thing I remember is hearing Hermione yell my name, and then I blacked out."

Harry was silent through the whole explanation and was surprised when Ron got to the end. "I-I… I still can't believe you didn't die."

"I can't either, but I'm just glad it's over, and I'm back at school."

"I'm sorry… it's all my fault you had to go through that."

"How is it your fault? I chose to be your friend. I chose to protect Hermione, which cause me to pass out and get in a position to be taken. I could have chosen to run away from you in 1st year and get new friends. I could have left Hermione there to be put in my position. I could have done a lot of things to prevent me from being put in Voldemort's lair, if you want to call it that, but I didn't. Harry, telling me it was your fault, is pretty much saying that your sorry you were born."

This was a blow to Harry. Ron was right… he couldn't be sorry that he was born into this mess, but he still couldn't help but think everything was his fault.

"I'm still sor…"

Harry stopped when he felt something rub against his hand. He turned around to see Hermione stirring in her bed and opened her eyes.

"Thank god your okay!" Harry yelled, pulling her into a hug.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, jumping back into the corner of her bed, as far away from Harry as possible. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Harry and Ron's eyes got huge.

"Hermione it's me… Harry."

"I don't know you… get away from me."

"Hermione calm down." Ron joined in, "It's us… your best friends."

"I d-don't have best friends…"

Harry couldn't take any more of this. "MADAME POMPHRE! COME HERE! IT'S HERMIONE!"

A door to his left slammed shut and Madame Pomphre came rushing out. "What is all the commotion?"

"It's Hermione, s-s-she's acting like she doesn't know who we are." Harry stammered.

"Oh dear… she probably has a concussion. She did loose a lot of blood, and the blow to the head must have triggered something in her memory."

"But you can fix it right?" Ron asked. "I mean you're a good healer…"

"Well… yes I am a good healer… but I don't have what it takes to make someone's memory come back."

"Why are you people talking about me when I'm right here!" Hermione shouted. "I would like to know what's going on! Who are you people?"

Madame Pomphre stepped forward, "Dear, you need to calm down. You had a very heavy object fall on you're head and you still need rest."

"I don't need to rest! I want to know what is going on!"

"You have lost your memory."

"My memory is fine you crazy woman, I think you're the one who lost her mind."

"Ok then… what is your name?" Madame Pomphre asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger. My parents are Jack and Cindy Granger. They're dentist's, and I do not have a concussion."

"How old are you?"

"10."

Madame Pomphre laughed. "Look at yourself dear. Do you look like you're 10 years old?"

Hermione stared down at herself and gasped at what she saw. '_Oh my god… I have breast's…'_

"N-no… I don't look 10 years old."

"Exactly. Earlier this evening you were walking down the hall with this young man here." She said, motioning towards Harry, "When a wall fell on top of your head which caused you to forget the past 6 years of your life."

"6? Why 6?"

"That I am not sure of."

"How can I trust you people?"

Harry stepped forward and grabbed Hermione's trembling hand. "Look into my eyes. Do I look like I am going to lie to you?"

Hermione stared at this mysterious boy who claims to be her friend, and practically got lost in his eyes. _'There so green…'_

"I-I don't know… what if you're just playing me?"

"And what would I gain from playing you?"

"I don't know. Maybe I am rich and famous and everyone wants my money… I mean, I could have accomplished that in 6 years."

"You're not rich and famous. Well sorta… but that's only because you know me… but that's besides the point."

'Who is this guy? And why do I feel so comfortable around him? And what does he mean by me being sort of famous by knowing him?'

"I'm confused… if you know me so well then why don't you tell me who I am?"

Harry opened his mouth but Madame Pomphre stepped forward with 2 viles in her hand. "Miss Granger you need your rest, and so do you Mr. Weasley. Take these, they will help the pain in your head go away, and the pain in your leg go away."

Madame Pomphre handed the one for the leg to Ron and he gulped it down in an instant. Hermione was more hesitant, but once she saw that Ron didn't die from drinking his, she gulped hers down to.

The last thing she saw were those entrancing green eyes before she fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- OK… so I had this chapter ready on Friday… but we went camping again… lol. We just got a new camper so were like camping crazy. Lol. REVIEW!


	22. Gaining Trust

Loyalty

Part 22- Gaining Trust

A/N- Hey everyone! I got 1 review from last chapter! 1 REVIEW! HOW PATHETIC! That makes me feel bad… like no one is reading my story… tear

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.

Last time on Loyalty

_Madame Pomphre handed the one for the leg to Ron and he gulped it down in an instant. Hermione was more hesitant, but once she saw that Ron didn't die from drinking his, she gulped hers down to._

The last thing she saw were those entrancing green eyes before she fell into a deep sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

The minute Harry saw that Hermione was indeed asleep, he bolted out of the Hospital Wing and made his was to the Great Hall where Dumbledore was eating lunch. _'I can't believe this is happening… this cannot be real… it just can't be… she has to remember!'_

"Dumbledore I need your help." Harry said, storming through the Great Hall doors.

"Well, what a pleasure this is Mr. Potter."

"Cut the crap… you know how I still feel about you."

"Then why are you asking for my help?"

"Because you're the only wizard powerful enough to make a potion to bring someone's memory back."

Dumbledore put down his food and stared at Harry, "Memory potion?"

"Yes… one of the walls in _your_ school fell on top of Hermione's head, and she doesn't know who any of us are! She thinks she is 10 years old! I think it is your responsibility to do something about it."

"And what makes you think I can do something?"

"Just because I'm angry at you doesn't mean I can't be honest and tell you that you're a powerful wizard. Please do something."

Dumbledore sighed. "Of course I will do something. After lunch I will head up to my office and do some research. Meanwhile, you try to help get Miss Granger's memory back by showing her all the familiar things she knows."

"Yes sir." Harry grumbled and slowly made his way back up to the Hospital Wing. When he opened the doors he was surprised to find Hermione sitting up in bed, eating lunch.

"Hello… uh… Harry, that is your name right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Harry sighed plopping himself down on the nearest chair and putting his head in his hands.

"Listen… I'm uh… this must be hard for you, seeing as you know who I am and I'm not exactly being the nicest person to you…"

"No I understand." Harry said, "You are scared and have no reason to trust me. It's probably way harder on you, and more frustrating."

"Yeah… I have a question though. Are we at Hogwarts?"

Harry perked up, "Yes. Do you remember something?"

"No. According to the nurse (a/n- Madame Pomphre) I have my 10-year-old memory… and in my head I just received my Hogwarts letter. Does that make sense?"

"I guess…"

Hermione bit her lip, "Sooooo…"

"So…"

One of those awkward silences.

"You say were best friends?"

Harry nodded, "Ever since 1st year."

"So that means you would know stuff about me, correct?"

"Yeah."

"So if I quiz you… and you get every question right, I will trust you. Deal?"

"Deal."

"What's my full name?"

"Hermione Jane Granger." Harry laughed, "That was easy."

"OK then… what are my parents names?"

"Jack and Cindy Granger. They are both dentists."

"Um… Do I have any pets?"

"Your 10-year-old self doesn't, but your 16-year-old has a cat named Crookshanks."

Hermione looked stunned, "I've always wanted a cat."

"When Madame Pomphre let's you out of here I will show you him."

"OK, next question… hmm… what is my favorite flower?"

'Ha… he doesn't know… because I have never told anyone. At least I don't think I have…'

"White Roses."

Hermione looked stunned, "H-How do you know?"

"Last year I gave you a white Rose for Valentines Day and you asked me how I knew it was your favorite and I told you it was just a lucky guess."

'This guy is unbelievable. Wait, why did he get me something for Valentines Day? Are we a couple?'

"I hope I don't embarrass myself in asking this question… but, are we… dating?"

Harry couldn't believe he was making this much progress, "Yeah, we have been dating for about 4 months."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"You have a birthmark behind your left ear."

Hermione instinctively reached behind her ear and rubbed her tiny birthmark. "No one knows I have one, not even my parents."

"Well, we were having a very _productive _day in the library, and I just happened to stumble upon it." Harry said with a glint in his eye.

"How did I end up with such a hot boyfriend? What did I do?"

Harry's face turned red. "We have… a history."

"Tell me about it."

"I think that will be too much information in one day." '_And I don't want to scare her.'_

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"It means that you just lost your memory and I don't want to overload your brain. And I just got your trust right?"

"Yes, you have my trust."

"Good, that's that only thing I want."

Ron snored very loudly, which caused Hermione to jump slightly and Harry to just laugh.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked, "He was talking to me earlier like he knew me."

"Yeah, he's your best friend to. We all met in 1st year and we've been inseparable since."

"Sounds like I'm having a pretty good life."

"I can't believe your taking this so well, I mean, you act like nothing happened."

"Well if I went around acting like a crazy freak it wouldn't help me get my memory back now would it?"

"No, I guess not."

Madame Pomphre's office door slammed shut and she came swiftly around the corner. "Miss Granger, I see no need for you to stay any longer, whenever you want to go Mr. Potter can show you around."

"OK."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Madame Pomphre."

"Yes, your welcome. Oh, and if you see Miss Weasley, would you please send her up here? I need her to owl her mum of Mr. Weasley's progress."

"Of course."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- HEY! SOOO…. I UPDATED WAAAYYYY FASTER THAN I NORMALLY HAVE BEEN. LOL. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	23. 3 Months

Loyalty

Part 23-

Disclaimer- Wow… I had a dream last night that I was JK Rowling… it was great… I was rich. But then I woke up… tear

A/N-Thank you for the couple reviews I got last chapter… it was better than what I had before… lol.

Last Time On Loyalty

_Harry nodded, "Thank you Madame Pomphre."_

"_Yes, your welcome. Oh, and if you see Miss Weasley, would you please send her up here? I need her to owl her mum of Mr. Weasley's progress."_

"_Of course."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked cautiously stepping behind Harry.

"Were going to the Common Room."

"What's that?"

"It's the place where people get the homework done, sit and talk, and upstairs from the Common Room is your dorm."

"Oh."

Harry stepped in front of the Fat Lady and motioned Hermione to stand beside him. "In order to get in you have to say the password, or else other houses could get in."

"Houses?"

"Yeah, when you come to Hogwarts you are sorted into a house. There are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. We are in Gryffindor. So, the password is "Wheezes"."

"Wheezes." Hermione said and watched, fascinated, as the Fat Lady swung open and revealed the almost empty Common Room.

"Hermione!"

Harry looked to his right to see Lavender come squealing out from the side and bombard Hermione with a hug.

"I'm so glad your back! I heard what happened but Madame Pomphre wouldn't let me come see you."

Hermione had a blank expression on her face and looked slowly at Harry.

"Uh Lavender?" He asked prying her off of his confused girlfriend.

"Yeah Harry? What's wrong?"

"Well… Hermione doesn't know who any of us are. She has a concussion."

"What! And Madame Pomphre couldn't fix it?"

"Apparently not. Dumbledore is doing something as we speak though."

Lavender nodded and turned her attention back to Hermione. "I'm Lavender Brown. Your dorm-mate, and Ron's girlfriend. You do know who Ron is right?"

Hermione nodded, "He's my other best friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"OK. Well hi Lavender."

Harry laughed at the stupidity in her voice and turned back to Lavender, "Can you show her around her dorm and the Common Room while I go talk to Dumbledore?"

"Sure."

"Wait a minute…" Hermione interrupted, "I don't want you to leave… no offence to Lavender, but I don't feel like I know her."

"And you feel like you no me more?" Harry asked.

"Um… actually from the first time I saw you I thought I knew you."

"Well, I don't really want you to go see Dumbledore with me."

"Why not?"

"Just… because…"

"Because isn't an answer."

Harry, knowing Hermione's persistence, gave in. "Fine… but don't ask any questions while we are in there. Just let me do all the talking."

"Deal."

Harry and Hermione made there way to the gargoyle, said the password, and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Harry slowly made his way into the Headmasters office, Hermione at his heels, and stared at the Professor.

"Ah, hello Mr. Potter, Miss Granger."

"Have you found out how to get Hermione's memory back?"

"Yes I have. Severus is working on the potion right now."

Harry let out a sigh of relief, "Good, so when is it going to be done?"

"3 months."

"WHAT! 3 MONTHS! That's too long!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. That is just how it is. So I suggest you start helping Miss Granger get comfortable with classes."

"But…"

"Goodbye Harry."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- OK… SO I UNDERSTAND THIS IS WWAAAAAAYYYYYY SHORT… BUT IT'S ON ACCOUNT OF ME JUST FINISHING HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE… IF ANYONE HAS FINISHED IT ALSO AND WOULD LIKE TO CAUGHS TALK ABOUT IT… PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE E-MAIL ME… it would be appreciated… PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. Common Room Woe's

Loyalty

Part 24- Common Room Woe's

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything that has to do with him…

A/N- Hey everybody… I sort of have a feeling that not very many people are reading this story anymore… Has it gotten that bad? I've only gotten like 4 reviews in all from the last 2 chapters. I know the last one wasn't very long, but at least I posted… well, here's the next chapter.

Last Time on Loyalty

"_WHAT! 3 MONTHS! That's too long!"_

"_I'm sorry Mr. Potter. That is just how it is. So I suggest you start helping Miss Granger get comfortable with classes."_

"_But…"  
_

"_Goodbye Harry."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

To put it simply, Harry couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned all night long, trying new positions, even seeing if Ron's bed was more comfy, but he soon realized it was pointless and made his way down to the Common Room. At 2:00 in the morning, he expected no one to be down there, but as his bare feet touched the cold floor at the bottom of the stairs, he saw Hermione. Sitting in front of the fire, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What do you mean?"

Hermione laughed. "I just woke up loosing the last 6 years of my life, found out I have a really hot boyfriend, have all these friends I have never seen before, and, oh yeah, I can do magic."

"Well, yeah. I guess that would make me cry to." He chuckled.

"So… it's really going to take me 3 months to get my memory back?"

"I guess that's what it looks like. Unless we can find something else, but I doubt it."

Harry turned from the fire and stared into her eyes. _'God I want to kiss her so bad…'_

"This must be hard for you too." Hermione said, breaking his gaze. "I mean, me not knowing who you are and everything."

"I'm doing okay." Harry lied, "I'm just glad you're here and well, not buried underneath ruble."

"How come a wall fell down? Doesn't that seem sort of… weird?"

"Yeah it does, and I can't figure out why it's happening. I know this is an old school, but it's magic. It shouldn't be falling apart."

"It's happened before?"

"Uh huh. This is the 2nd one."

"Oh… hey, what happened to Ron? Why is he in the Hospital Wing?"

'_Crap… I don't know what to tell her… does she know who Voldemort is?'_

Hermione, noticing the array of emotions crossing Harry's face, raised her eyebrows. "You don't have to tell me. If it's, painful or something…"

"Do you know who Voldemort is?''

She shook at the name, telling Harry she obviously did. "Y-you say his name?"

"Yeah I…"

"Wait a minute…" Hermione said, realization creeping onto her face. "The Headmaster called you Mr. Potter… you're… no, you can't be. You're Harry Potter?"

"In the flesh."

"H-how did I become friends with you? How did I become your girlfriend?"

"Well uh… a mountain troll attacked you. And Ron and me came to your rescue. You became my girlfriend when I told you I loved you."

"A mountain troll? What?"

"Uh… when we first met you, Ron didn't like you. Pretty much because you were smarter than him." Harry laughed. "And one day, he said something mean to you as you passed by. So you ran into the girl's bathroom and cried. During dinner, which you did not attend because you were in the bathroom, a troll somehow got into the school. When I heard that I realized that you could be in danger, so I grabbed Ron, and we came to your rescue. We've been friends ever since."

"W-wow…" Hermione said astonished. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"That's amazing…"

"No… it was pretty scary."

Hermione laughed, "So… back to my other question. How did my great friend Ron get into the hospital wing?"

"He was taken by Death Eaters. At your house actually."

"What!"

"We were there for Christmas when we were attacked."

"How did he get back?"

"You saved him."

"I-I did?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"You came across him at Hogsmeade and fought the Death Eater that had him. If it wasn't for you he might still be missing… or dead."

"Wow… this is fun, hearing about my life…"

'_It's not so fun in reality…'_ "Well… I just can't wait until you get your real memory back. No offence or anything… but I liked you better when we were snogging somewhere… especially the broom closet on the second floor… there is a lot of space in there."

"What?" Hermione asked, cheeks flushed.

'_Oh my god… did I just say that out loud?' _"Wow…" Harry said, face getting hot. "I totally didn't mean to say that to you… aloud…"

"It's ok. Really. I feel comfortable around you…"

"Well that's a relief." He laughed.

"Yeah… well, I uh… better get back to bed. There are classes in the morning right?"

"Classes… yeah."

"Goodnight Harry."

"G'night 'Mione."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- OK… so I totally wanted to write more… but I have to go eat dinner… and it's like 3 in the morning… and I am going to be going to cheer camp soon so for about a week my chapters will be short… but hey. At least I'm getting them out… most people would just tell you to wait a week till they get back…


	25. Writing On The Wall

Loyalty

Part 25- Writing On The Wall

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything else that has to do with the series.

A/N- Sorry this is taking so long to get out… my schedule has been hectic… but thank you everyone who reviewed! I understand that it is summer and people are out doing other things and don't have as much time as they want online…

Last Time On Loyalty

"_Classes… yeah."_

"_Goodnight Harry."_

"_G'night 'Mione."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

By dinner that night, it seemed like everyone at Hogwarts knew about Hermione's memory loss, and wanted to help. Frankly, it wasn't doing anything but making Harry angry and Hermione more confused.

"For the last time Lavender, Hermione does not need to be filled in on all the gossip around school!" Harry fumed as he strode past her in the Common Room.

"My aren't we a bit angry." She huffed. "I'm just trying to help."

"I don't mean to be rude." Hermione started in, "But Harry's right. By telling me the gossip around school isn't getting my memory back."

"Ok sorry. I guess your right. I'll just go up to the Hospital Wing and tell Ron."

"You do that." Harry said, watching her walk out of the fat lady portrait.

"So…" Harry said motioning for Hermione to sit next to him on the couch. "Learn anything new about yourself today?"

"Well, according to all my teachers I am very smart, I guess I spent a lot of my time in Library because Madame Pince says she misses seeing my face, Neville told me that I hate flying, 8 girls came up and tried to convince me I wasn't your girlfriend and that they were, but after the 3rd girl I stopped believing them."

Harry laughed, "Yeah uh… I kind of have a fan club. But you're right, don't believe any of them. Your mine and you always will be."

Hermione blushed and quickly changed the subject. "How about we go down to the Library and you fill me in on some classes. I mean I've missed the past 5 years."

"OK. My pleasure."

Harry extended his arm and Hermione gladly took it as they started down the corridor to the library.

"So Harry. This whole time all I've been learning is about my own life. What about you? What's your favorite color? Flower? Music?"

"Um… well… I really don't know." He confessed.

"Are you kidding me? You don't have a favorite color?"

"I've never really thought about it."

"Well start thinking. You can't live your life without a favorite color. It's not right."

"Ok… well… I've always liked red, and blue… maybe green? See I don't know."

"Well then gre… what was that?" Hermione asked jumping at as a loud 'crash' filled their ears.

"It sounds like another wall." Harry said. "Shit."

"Somebody help!"

Harry sprinted around the corner, Hermione at his heels, to see Draco Malfoy half buried by a pile of ruble. Hermione instantly ran to his side and started pulling rocks off his trapped legs while Harry soon joined in a second later.

"Are you ok?" She asked, pulling the last rock of his bleeding leg.

"Yeah Granger... I'm fine." He spat.

"Hey, I just helped you. No need to get rude to me." She huffed, "Who are you anyway?"

Draco stared at her like she was crazy, then at Harry, as realization dawned on his face. The rumors going around that she lost her memory were true.

"Malfoy we just helped you. So either back off and be thankful, or we can just leave you here." Harry said taking a protective step in front of Hermione.

"Yeah whatever. I don't need your help."

"Fine. See you later."

Draco watched as Harry turned and slowly started walking away. He sat up and tried standing but quickly realized his legs wouldn't budge, and fell back down again.

"Wait." He called out, and Harry stopped. "I-I guess I do need help, making it up to the Hospital Wing."

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you."

Draco gritted his teeth. "I. Need. Help."

"Ah, that's what I thought." Harry grinned sticking a hand out to help him up, but pulled back when he noticed something on the wall.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Draco asked but stopped when he noticed where Harry's gaze was, Hermione also noticed.

There, written on the wall across from the one that just collapsed, were bits and pieces of rubble formed into words.

You shall all stand united 

_You shall together all fall_

_Or the school will stay in shambles_

_Crumbling from wall to wall_

_I warned you once_

_I warned you twice_

_Disobeying the sorting hat_

_Just might cost you your life_

"W-What is that?" Hermione asked, staring at the obscured bits of rubble.

"I don't know. We should go get Professor McGonagal or something." Harry said starting to walk away.

"Hey! What about me? I need to get to the Hospital Wing." Draco said, motioning towards his bleeding leg.

"Oh, right."

Harry stared down at his enemy of 6 years and wondered why he was helping him. _'Because he saved Ron and Hermione's life that's why.' _'Ha, oh yeah.'

Sticking out his hand, Draco clasped onto it and Harry pulled him to his feet. There was a loud rumbling noise and the wall that had fallen started floating in mid air before assembling itself back together into its original form.

"Wh-what just happened?" Draco asked, struggling to stay standing without having to touch Harry as much as possible.

"I don't know."

"Can we just go?" Hermione asked impatiently. "This is creeping me out."

"Yeah come on. Grab Malfoy's other arm and help me get him up to the Hospital Wing."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- SO… DID EVERYONE LIKE THAT CHAPTER? I SURE DID. WITH THE WHOLE MALFOR THING… GOSH I LOVE THAT KID… LOL… NEWAYS. PLEASE REVIEW!


	26. You Tell Me Now?

Loyalty

Part 26- You Say This Now?

A/N: Ok… so I went back to all my chapters and I tried to re-write them, but it was just no use! So, I decided to just go on with this chapter and hope they will get better. I'll have you know that my other story is going on quite well and I'm so excited to post it. But it won't be for a while because I want it all typed up before I post any of it so none of this will happen again…

THANK YOU MY LOYAL READERS! AND I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT!

Last Time On Loyalty

"_I don't know."_

"_Can we just go?" Hermione asked impatiently. "This is creeping me out."_

"_Yeah come on. Grab Malfoy's other arm and help me get him up to the Hospital Wing."_

XxXxXx

Eavesdropping.

Now, I really wouldn't call it that. More like wanting to find information from other people that they don't want you to know. Yeah, that sounds better.

Well that's what Harry, Hermione, and Ron were currently doing. The three of them were outside McGonogal's classroom listening to Minerva and Dumbledore fight.

"What else should we do Albus? There are walls falling throughout this school. Walls!" The Professor yelled. Harry could imagine her throwing her hands up in the air and Dumbledore sitting there with a calm expression playing across his face.

"Well we certainly can't have the students go home. There is a war raging outside this school, they are safer in here."

"We've had two students injured already. I am not ready for any more to come to the same fate."

Dumbledore sighed; his already aged face seemed to look older in the past few weeks. "We just need to let this play out."

The trio bolted when they heard someone coming towards the door, and they ran up to the empty Common Room.

"Let it play out?" Ron said, "What in the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

Harry sat down in one of the big armchairs and stared into the burning fire. "That's the last thing I'm worried about. Didn't you hear what Dumbledore said? The war is raging outside the school…"

Hermione, who had been sitting quietly the whole time not really knowing what to say, was about to speak when a little red headed girl walked into the Common Room and over to Harry.

"Can I help you?" He asked nicely, the girl looked like she was about to faint she was shaking so bad.

"Y-Your H-Harry Potter right?"

"Yes."

"T-There's someone o-outside the door that wants to see you."

"Um… Ok. Thank you."

The little girl ran before Harry could say anything more and he heard a slam of a door come from upstairs. He gave a weird smile to Ron and Hermione before standing up and walking through the fat lady portrait.

Draco Malfoy was leaning against the far wall.

After he had gone to the Hospital Wing Harry and Hermione had left to go speak with Professor McGonagal and didn't go back to see him. Apparently he hadn't broken anything and only had a minor fracture that Madame Pomphre healed in no time. Now, the reason why he was here I guess we'll find out.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat.

"I want to help."

Ok, that was definatly not what Harry had expected to come out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to bloody help you! I'm sick and tired of everything that is happening around here, and I really want Voldemort gone."

Ron and Harry were staring at him like he had just put on a tutu and danced around naked. Hermione didn't really understand what was so bad about someone wanting to help.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am Pott… Harry."

"How can we trust you?"

Draco lifted his sleeves and showed off his bare arms. "I don't have the Dark Mark, and I know things that will help you."

"What kind of things?"

"Well for 1 I happen to know that Snape has a memory potion stored in one of his cupboards that he seemed to forget about, and two, I know for a fact that Voldemort is planning on attacking the castle tomorrow the minute the moon comes up."

Harry stared at him in shock. "W-What?"

"He found a way to get onto school grounds and he is planning on attacking Hogwarts tomorrow."

"How long have you known this?"

"Um… maybe about a day." He said. "I was on my way to tell Dumbledore when that bloody wall fell on top of me."

"You can't be serious."

"Do you think I would be telling you all of this with a strait face if I wasn't serious?"

He reached into the pocket of his school robes and pulled out a tiny vile filled with pink liquid. "This is the memory potion. Have Hermione take it."

And before Harry or Ron or Hermione had any chance to respond he shoved the vile in Harry's hand and left in a flash.

"Am I dreaming?" Ron asked, pocking all over his body. "Or did that really just happen?"

"It really just happened." Harry said. He walked back into the Common Room and sat down in front of the fire, staring at the vile in his hands the whole time.

"I can get my memory back now!" Hermione smiled, "Isn't that great?"

"I don't know if I should give it to you."

She looked outraged. "What! Why not?"

"Malfoy gave this too me. I have no clue what it really is."

Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"I really want me memory back Harry."

"I can't afford anything more bad happening to you right now! What if this isn't a potion to give you back your memory? Huh? What if it just makes you worse?"

"Well, that boy didn't look like he was lying to me."

"Maybe you can just take it to Madame Pomphre in the morning." Ron said, "Ask her if it really is the right potion."

"Yeah, I guess I could do that. But what if everything Draco said about Voldemort is true?"

"Then you have till the sun sets tomorrow."

Harry set the vile down on a table next to his chair and dropped his head in his hands. "I can't believe this is happening. After all these years… it's almost over."

This would normally be the time Hermione would give her encouraging words on Harry defeating Voldemort, but seeing as how she wasn't really herself Ron felt that it was up to him to do it.

To bad he wasn't good at that kind of stuff.

"I'm heading down to dinner mate. You guys coming?"

"In a minute." Hermione said. "I need to talk to Harry."

"OK."

Ron stepped out of the fat lady portrait and made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Harry you have to let me drink the potion."

"I already told you. No. I can't risk it."

Harry still had his head in his hands and was to busy worrying about dying that he never saw Hermione grab the vile off the table and pop open the lid.

"Fine. Then I'll just do it myself."

Harry sprung his head up and watched in horror as Hermione downed the pink-ish liquid.

"NO!"

She dropped the bottle, and it shattered on the Common Room floor, sending glass every direction. Her hand flew up to her head as a feeling of nausea quickly came over her, and she slowly fell to her knees, then to the floor, her eyes shut.

"HERMIONE!"

Harry picked her limp body up off the ground and gently set her down on the couch. Her body was still warm and thankfully she still had a pulse.

Without another word Harry ran out of the Common Room and down to the Great Hall. He walked right up to Malfoy who was sitting by himself sipping a bowl of soup, and got right in his face.

"What did you do to her?" he growled.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked innocently.

"That vile. What was in the bloody vile!"

"I already told you! A memory potion!"

"Then why is Hermione passed out on the Common Room couch?"

"Maybe because that's what happens when someone takes a memory potion." Draco said as-a-matter-of-factly. "The ingredients put the person who takes it to sleep and it lets them re-live their lives that they have missed through dream."

Harry gritted his teeth. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Ron didn't notice Harry had come in until he stormed out of the Great Hall doors, and he decided to follow him. They ended up back in the Common Room, and Ron got pale when he saw Hermione lying on the couch.

"W-What happened?"

"She took the potion. Malfoy said that it's normal, she's just reliving what she missed out on through dream."

"Can we trust him? Or should we go get Madame Pomphre?"

Harry sighed and sat down on the floor, caressing Hermione's hand in his own. "I think we should just wait and see what happens.

So that's what the two boys did.

They sat and waited.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: ONCE AGAIN I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT MY BRIEF HIATUS! I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I CAN APOLOGIZE TO YOU GUYS!

YOU WANNA COOKIE?

NO! 10 COOKIES?

CAN I AT LEAST HAVE A REVIEW? PLEASE?


	27. New Friendships

Loyalty

Part 27- New Friendships

A/N- So… does anybody need me to say it again? I'm sorry? I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! AHHHH! Stupid mind freezes… grrrr…

Last Time On Loyalty

_Harry sighed and sat down on the floor, caressing Hermione's hand in his own. "I think we should just wait and see what happens."_

_So that's what the two boys did. _

_They sat and waited._

XxXxXx

Harry slowly came back from the dreamland with a sharp pain shooting through his nose and head. Opening his eyes he noticed that he fell asleep on the floor of the Common Room, his face in the carpet, glasses pushing down on his face.

Stretching his arms and yawning, he sat up and repositioned his glasses on his face. The Common Room coming into view made him remember the events of last night. He jumped up to his feet to see Ron asleep on the floor, mouth wide open, drooling, but no Hermione on the couch where she had been that night.

"RON!" Harry yelled, gently kicking his best friend in the stomach. "Get up! Hermione's gone!"

Ron groaned and slowly brought himself up to his feet. "Goodness… what's with all the yelling mate?"

"Hermione's not here anymore. She's gone."

"WHAT? What are you talking about?" Ron shouted, staring down at the couch. "Oh… d-do you think maybe she just woke up and left?

Harry calmed down a bit. "I don't know… what time is it?

"Breakfast time."

"Come on. We'll do down to the Great Hall. Maybe she's there. And if not, someone would have to have seen her."

Harry and Ron sprinted out of the Common Room at record speed and made their way down to the Great Hall. When Harry opened the great doors, he first started scanning the Gryffindor table but stopped when he noticed the facials of everyone.

"Harry…" Ron started "What are they all staring at?"

Following their eyes, the two boys found themselves looking over at the Slytherin table where Hermione was currently talking to Malfoy… and they were both laughing.

"Hermione?" Harry asked timidly, walking over to a table filled with green and silver robes.

"Harry!" She yelled, jumping off of the bench and into his arms. "Oh my goodness… it's so good to be back."

"Y-Your back?"

"Yes." She smiled.

Harry missed that smile. Not that the 10 year-old-in-the-16-year-old-body Hermione didn't have a smile… this one was full of love, protection, honesty, loyalty… and anything and everything Harry loved about her.

"I've been wanting to do something for a while now."

"What?" She asked.

"This…" and his lips captured hers. There was a few chorus' of 'awws' from the girls at Gryffindor who were watching, and a few gags from the Slytherin table. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she let out a little gasp of surprise.

That was when Harry stopped.

He wanted to keep It G for the little 1st years.

"I was going mad inside without you." He whispered in her ear. "You have no idea."

"Believe me… I was going mad to."

"What do you mean?"

Hermione untangled her arms from his neck and hung them loosely over his shoulders, his hands on her waist.

"Well… I really don't know how to explain it. I was in there the whole time… my normal self… and I heard and felt everything that was going on. But I didn't have any control over it. It was almost as if I had to minds and me as my 10 year old self was taking over."

Harry had on a blank expression.

"Does that make sense?" She asked.

"Uh… yeah. I guess it kind of does." He then remembered where they were. "Um… what are you doing here with Malfoy?"

Draco got off of the bench and stood next to Hermione so he could see Harry properly. "Get over yourself Potter."

"Harry… like I said, I was still in my mind through this whole thing. I know what happened, and what was said. Draco saved me, he gave me my memory back, and he is going to help you win this war weather you like it or not."

Harry turned his head to look at Draco Malfoy… his arched enemy of 5 years, and actually saw him in a new light. His eyes were no longer cold and gray, but a shiny silver, almost blue. There was determination in them… and surprisingly, Harry believed him.

"All right."

Ron's mouth almost fell to the floor and Draco almost smiled, whereas Hermione was beaming.

"Are you feeling okay mate?" Ron asked, touching Harry's forehead.

"Yeah… I'm feeling perfectly fine."

"Then why are you practically accepting Malfoy's friendship?"

"Because I think I just realized something." Harry said looking back over at Draco, "Obviously Malfoy knows… things, that not a lot of people know, considering his dad is a death eater, and I think it would take a lot of courage to just defy him. This must be something he really wants to do."

Draco was looking at the ground, hands fishing around lazily in his pockets. "I've changed you know." He said quietly.

"And I believe it."

"I want to help you. Beat V-Voldemort." He said, "I'm tired of him looming into my life, and I'm sure you are tired of that too. I want him to be gone once and for all, and I want my father to go with him. I will do whatever I can."

"Good." Harry smiled. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

Hermione snaked her fingers into Harry's hand and he felt surges of power flow through him. Today was the day…

"Well… I'm going to go eat breakfast. Hopefully it won't be the last one I have."

"Harry don't you dare joke about that!" Hermione said. "It's not funny."

"Sorry." He said, starting towards his table, but stopped suddenly. "Hey Draco."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come sit and eat with us?"

"Y-Yeah… I'd… I'd like that."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all made their way over to the Gryffindor House table… with the whole Great Halls eyes on them. It was deadly silent as the Slytherin sat down next to Harry and Hermione, across from Ron and started piling things onto their plates.

Slowly talk started to settle in as people started happily eating their breakfast. Not knowing of the danger soon to come.

XxXxXx

A/N: AGAIN I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I WILL KEEP APOLOGIZING FOREVER!


	28. Only You

Loyalty

Part 28- Only You

Disclaimer- I, of sound, body and mind, do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter… it all goes to JK.

Last Time On Loyalty,

_Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco all made their way over to the Gryffindor House table… with the whole Great Halls eyes on them. It was deadly silent as the Slytherin sat down next to Harry and Hermione, across from Ron and started piling things onto their plates._

Slowly talk started to settle in as people started happily eating their breakfast. Not knowing of the danger soon to come.

XxXxXx

"What am I going to do?" Harry asked, pacing back and forth in the Room Of Requirements. The 3 Gryffindor's and 1 Slytherin had gone up there after breakfast to talk about anything that Draco knows about what's to come. "I'm not ready for this… I-I can't do it."

"Harry…" Hermione said in a soothing voice, bringing his hands into hers. "You can do it… I promise. You're a great wizard."

"But…"

"No buts. You've survived him 4 times already, I'm sure you can finish it off."

Harry stared down at their interlocked hands, a dark tint in his eyes. "I'm not a murderer."

"No… your not… but Voldemort is, and he needs to be stopped."

"But I-I can't be the one to do it! It's supposed to be Dumbledore he's afraid of! Not me."

"How do you know he's not afraid of you?" Hermione asked.

Silence.

"Do you ever wonder why he goes after you? Because he knows you're a threat, and it scares him. He's not stupid Harry, I'm sure he knows a great wizard when he sees one."

"Grangers right you know." Draco cut in. "He is afraid of what you can do."

"That's the thing… what _can_ I do? I'm just as skilled as you are, so what makes me different?"

"Lots of things make you different from anyone else. First of all your mother placed that charm on you to save your life, and she died for you, second of all you don't have some huge inflated ego that keeps you away from tasks at hand, third you have great friends who are probably willing to die for you as I'm sure you are to them, and fourth you have me."

"Oh well that makes it _loads _different." Harry said, sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Don't." Hermione said. "He's trying to help us, help you survive. Give him some credit."

Before Harry had a change to agree or disagree with her, there was a series of loud booms followed by the ground underneath them shaking immensely.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

Harry had shot up from his chair and was staring strait at Draco, fear evident in his eyes. "You said I had till sundown."

"Well… I guess the Dark Lord couldn't wait."

"Whoa… wait a minute… Vol-Voldemort's here?" Ron asked in a panic. "Now?"

"Yes Weasel."

"What are we going to do?"

"Were going to go find the DA and have them get everyone to this room. I have a feeling it will be safe." Harry said, starting towards the door, all former fear in his eyes had disappeared.

His friends, plus Draco, followed him out into the halls where it was complete mayhem. Kids were screaming, crying, running crazily in all directions, not really sure of they would ever see their parents/friends again.

"INTO THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS!" Harry yelled towards Dean and Seamus who were trying to calm down a small 1st year girl. "GET EVERYONE IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS!"

Dean ran over to the wall and quickly paced back and forth 3 times before a door appeared and Seamus started ushering people inside.

"What do we do now?" Hermione hollered.

"We fight… I fight." Harry answered, making his way to the doors that would lead him outside where the real battle was happening.

"No… we fight. That's why were here." Ron said. "We've helped you for 5 years, were not stopping now."

"Fine… then we fight. Let's go."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco sprinted out the doors and into the cold morning air. In front of them was definatly a battle. Clearly the Order was outnumbered by Death Eaters, but slowly and surly the numbers were beginning to even out as Voldemort's followers were shot down.

Harry looked to his left to see one of his fathers only friends alive fighting a Death Eater and one coming up right behind him, but Harry was quick as he pulled out his wand and shot a stunner spell at the man who went strait to the ground.

"Harry!" Lupin yelled. "You should not be out here! Go back inside and find somewhere that's safe!"

"No. I'm here to fight." Harry said calmly. "This is my battle and no one is going to stop me."

"But…"

"NO. I've already told that to Ron and Hermione, I'm not explaining it to anyone else."

Harry turned around and started off into the heated middle of the battlefield.

"Harry wait…" Lupin called, causing Harry to stop and turn around. "Just remember… your parents… they truly loved you."

"I know they did… I know…"

"And I know this might sound selfish… but I don't want you to see them." He said. "Not until you've grown old and lived a happy life."

"I'm not planning on it." Harry smiled, embracing his father's friend into a hug. "I want to grow old and live a happy life."

There were tears in Lupin's eyes as he said this, "You go do what you need to do then…"

"Thank you."

Harry took a deep breath and turned back towards the battle. He had wondered where his friends had gone and had turned around just in time to see a death eater shoot a spell towards Hermione, and Draco pull her to the ground just before it hit her. He was at her side in an instant, helping her and Malfoy up on their feet.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah…" She breathed.

"Where's Ron?"

"He stunned Weaselett and is taking her to the Room Of Requirements." Draco said. "She wouldn't listen to him when he said he didn't want her fighting."

"You sure you guys are fine?"

"Yes Harry… we are." Hermione urged. "Are you?"

"I'm going to find Voldemort."

"Wait but… you, I…"

"I know Hermione…" Harry said, placing a hand on her cheek. Tears were poking at the back of her eyes, itching to fall on her face. "It's going to be ok."

"How can you say that!" she screamed, jumping into his arms like he was the last person on earth. "I can't loose you… not yet… not when I just found you."

"You won't loose me. I promise."

"Is that a promise you're going to keep?"

"I'm going to try."

Hermione felt the corner of her shirt being soaked through from Harry's own tears and she immediately pulled away from him. "Harry don't you dare cry. You are a strong man and wizard, there is nothing you can't do."

"I know… but I'm scared… I'm truly scared." He whipped out his wand and took a few steps away from Hermione. "I'll always love you… remember that. And if I don't make it… I want you to live a happy life ok?"

"Harry d…"

"Promise me that… please…"

"Ok… I promise I will live a happy life…"

Harry smiled before turning around and bolting, making his way through the hoard if Death Eaters and Aurors.

"With you…"

XxXxXx

A/N… umm… ya… so it took me forever to get this chapter out… and I'm terribly sorry… terribly terribly sorry…. Will you ever forgive me? It's just ive been having finals at school and it's been hectic… to say the least.


End file.
